


Hands To Myself

by Whisper018



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Boboiboy is clueless, I don't know what to add, M/M, Sulking Gopal, annoyed Fang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper018/pseuds/Whisper018
Summary: Fang knew what he had to do. He really did but he didn't know that he would fall so hard for a certain creature.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some parts of this chapter by memory.

Fang knew what he had to do. He really did but he didn't know that he would fall so hard for a certain creature. That creature being a human boy.

When Captain Kaizo left him alone in Earth, Fang could feel the disappointment in his stomach. He was able to locate the power watches and their respective owners and was mildly surprised that they were all in one place. Thinking that the mission would be easy and that he could easily snatch the power watches and leave Earth but Captain Kaizo had a different idea and left him on Earth, saying that he would return when the time was right. Fang bit his lip, he didn't know what to do or where to stay in the planet. But he knew one thing for sure, _he just has to stay close to the power watches owners and observe from a distance._

.

The train screeched as it came to a stop and Fang got up from his seat, stretched his neck and let out a tired yawn. He has finally arrived at Pulau Rintis and he needs to find a place to stay. Fang looked out at the windows and saw a group of humans surrounding the entrance way. He started to walk towards the exit, looking at his surroundings and out the windows. As he neared the exit, he saw what the group were surrounding. Another human who appears to be a boy wearing an orange cap with the front at the back of his head, an orange jacket with long brown puffed sleeves that seems zipped up? He couldn't tell. The boy wore orange and white shoes and brown pants, his back faced Fang. 

As Fang took one step out, the boy took one step in and Fang saw the side profile of the boy. The boy had black hair, that pokes out from under his cap, and a beautiful shade of brown eyes. Fang could see the boy's warm smile stretch to his light skinned chubby checks as the group of humans waved him off, saying their goodbyes. Fang tried not to stare at the boy as he walked off the train, the boy lingered in his mind. When he thought he was far away from the group, he turned around just in time for the train doors to shut close, the train screeching as it started to move. He could see the boy waving at the group with a smile he thought shined brighter than the lights inside the train, as the train increased speed, the group did too as they chased after the train waving eagerly.

Fang scoffed. Humans do such silly things.

Fang stared at the group. There were two human girls and one human boy who seemed larger than the boy with an orange cap. One of the human girl wore a hat with yellow and light blue design. Two pins present alongside her blue glasses. Her shoulder-length black hair were tied into pigtails with yellow hair bands. She wore a yellow and orange vest with a light blue and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt underneath it. The girl also wore a pair of dark blue jeans with yellow laces on the side that goes on until the bottom of her knees, a yellow, orange and white shoes. The other human girl in particular had a different dress code than the other. She wore a pink hood that covered her whole head, except the face. A pink fuchsia long sleeve shirt, yellow vest with small red flowers on the top and magenta long trousers. Her shoes were coloured in light yellow. Fang gave the other human a glance and cringed. Fang rolled his eyes and turned to leave before something caught his eye. 

Out in the corner stood a human being, a bit older than the other group of human beings who still are waving the train off. The human had a soft smile on his face, the smile reminded him of the boy. But that's not what caught his eye, it was the yellow blue eyed robot that floated by its side. Fang couldn't believe it, it was a _power sphere_. Fang looked back at the group and finally noticed the bands on their wrists. _The power watches_. Fang finally had a visual of the owners.

.

It's been two days since Fang arrived in Pulau Rintis and he's trying to find a way to observe the owners of the power watches from a distance. He tailed them from where they went, live, and even had the decency to find out what they do for a living or hobby. Though he always find them at the same place, Tok Aba's Kokotiam. He watched them from a distance, behind a bush beside a lamppost. He watched their gloomy faces, kept his eye on the power sphere sometimes, wondering how these humans could treat a power sphere like a servant. Fang saw the large human boy sigh. 

"I wish Boboiboy is here."

Boboiboy? Who's that?

The human girl with glasses scoffed. "He'll be back in the summer."

"But that's too long! I want Boboiboy here now!" The large boy looked at the power sphere, "One order of Tok Aba's Special Hot Chocolate please!"

Fang looked at the human in disgust. How can a human act like that?

Fang saw the power sphere sigh and proceeded to float away from them, probably about to make the order. The large boy in particular grinned proudly, as if he accomplished something. The human girl in a pink hijab (Fang discovered that it's not a hood but a hijab) sighed, disappointed at the large boy's action as the power sphere gave him a cup. The large boy quickly devour the cup, licking his lips that had foam. "Gopal, you must not do this. We all now Boboiboy has to go back with his parents."

"Yaya is right Gopal, Boboiboy has his parents to think about."

The large boy didn't seem satisfied with the others. "Eh? What kind of friends are you people, huh? Don't tell me you don't miss Boboiboy as much as I miss him huh?"

The human girl in glasses rolled her eyes. "Of course we miss him Gopal but aren't you being a little to over dramatic?"

The power sphere nodded in agreement. "I agree with Ying, Gopal."

"What do you mean I'm being over dramatic? Huh?"

"It's not like Boboiboy will forget us." The power sphere said.

"Forget? That boy is very forgetful!"

"Yeesh. First you wanted Boboiboy here and now you're already talking bad about him." The human girl in glasses scolded.

The large boy laughed nervously. The power sphere and the other human girl shook their head in disapproval. Fang rolled his eyes, he agreed with what the human girl said. What kind of friend does that anyways. Fang watched them carefully, He didn't know who was who but he's certain that the large boy's name is Gopal. What a weird name. In fact all of them have weird names. Yaya, Ying, _Boboiboy?_ What kind of name is that? Did this kid's parents choose his name randomly? Or they didn't know what to name their child and they just chose random words. The kid could be named Carrot Soup if they're not careful.

The human girl in a pink hijab sighed. "You should be grateful Gopal. Boboiboy befriended you."

The human girl in glasses scoffed. "Yeah because he didn't have a choice."

Gopal raised an eyebrow, "Dey, do you think that I became his best friend for no reason?"

"You only became his friend because you wanted free hot chocolate." The power sphere sighed.

"No I didn't."

Both human girls sighed. "Hey Ochobot, where's Tok Aba?"

Fang perked up with interest. So the power sphere's name is Ochobot. 

"He went to order some more cocoa. Were slowly running out." Ochobot said, wiping the counter.

"He could have ask for our help." The human girl in a pink hijab said.

"For free." The human girl in glasses interjected. Glaring at Gopal who opened his mouth to say something.

Ochobot sighed. "Oh Gopal."

"What? It's not like I was gonna say something like that."

Both human girls glared at Gopal. Fang felt himself roll his eyes. Gopal is the first human, who desires his personal needs first, Fang has ever met. He knows that there are other humans who desire their personal needs first but Gopal is the first.

"Yeesh." The human girl in glasses groaned.

"If Gopal is like this how does he cope with school?" Ochobot asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't do his homework and yet he manages to pass to the next grade."

"Dey!" Gopal interjected.

"True," the human girl in a pink hijab nodded her head, "but Gopal sometimes work hard, Ying."

"Sometimes." The human girl in glasses said.

"Dey, can the two of you stop talking about school? It's just around the corner and sooner or later it would arrive very soon."

The human girl in a pink hijab sighed dreamly. "School. Homework."

"Examinations." The other human girl joined in, the same dreamy sigh.

Gopal on the other hand looked terrified. "School? Homework? Examinations? Oh no!"

Fang felt amused by Gopal's reaction. There's nothing wrong with school. It's just a prison where you learn academics that you might need when you grow up. Lessons that you will forget once you grow up, remembering them is like a hazy memory. That's it, school. He could go to school to observe them even more. He could learn more about them and snatch their watches when their not looking and report it to Captain Kaizo. He could do that. The image of the boy from the train clouded his mind again. Could he be Boboiboy?

.

_Yaya Yah. The power watch of gravity manipulation. The ability to control gravity._

_Ying. The power watch of time manipulation. The ability to slow down time and to fasten it._

_Gopal A.R. Kumar. The power watch of molecular manipulation. The ability to transform objects by manipulating their molecules._

_And finally_ , Fang thought, _the power watch of element manipulation. The ability to control the elements; Wind, Earth and Lightning._

 _It seems that there are more elements_ , Fang thought as he followed the human teacher, _but it seems that the owner knows nothing of them. Unlocking only the 2nd tier of current elements._

Fang silently followed the teacher, hearing whispers and murmurs as they passed through the corridors. Fang rolled his eyes, how ignorant humans can be. Although Fang didn't seem to mind the attention, he didn't get this much attention when he was at TAPOPS with Captain Kaizo. Let's just say that he's enjoying this a little too much. Fang hoped that he won't be in the same class as Gopal, Yaya and Ying. Being in the same class as them seemed suffocating, especially if Gopal is there. Fang can't handle hearing his whinings and selfish desires. His whinings, usually about Boboiboy, is something he can't handle. But Fang himself can't help being curious about Boboiboy and the boy at the train. Fang always denies the fact that the boy at the train is Boboiboy.

As they neared the classroom, Fang could hear rustling and chairs screeching on the floor. Excited murmurs could be heard as well. Fang can't help but smirk. The human teacher turned around to face him, giving him a soft smile. Fang immediately thought about the boy. Fang returned the smile and followed the human teacher inside. The whispering didn't stop among the girls and the human teacher and Fang stopped in front of the class, and Fang almost had a heart attack. Almost.

Just to Fang's right side, the front seat beside the window sat Yaya. He couldn't mistake that pink hijab anywhere. And beside Yaya, just a few inches away, sat Ying. And behind Ying, oh Fang swore he wanted to believe that this was just a dream. A dream that he could just wake up from because the person who sat behind Ying is no other than Gopal A.R. Kumar himself. Fang kept his composure all the same. The dread is perfectly present in his stomach.

"All right class, we have a new friend here." The human teacher started.

So did the not so whispering.

"How handsome."

"Cute."

"How stylish."

A few murmuring agreements. Fang almost smirked. He didn't because of Gopal's sulking form. Fang knew that face too well. Gopal is gonna say something about Boboiboy. He just knew it. Yaya and Ying didn't seem impressed with Fang's transfer. 

Gopal sighed. "Hm, but if there's Boboiboy, he will be more stylish."

Did Gopal just compare him to Boboiboy? A person he hasn't met?

Fang felt his left eye twitch. He felt even more irritated when the humans agreed with what Gopal said.

"True, he must be more cool."

"Yes. It will be more awesome."

But what irritated Fang more was when Gopal continued his statement. "If not because of me, he won't be as stylish as now."

And the murmurs of agreements didn't sound like murmurs anymore.

The human teacher chuckled. "Everyone, settle down."

Gopal sighed again.

"Everyone this is Fang."

Fang just nodded at them. He didn't say anything or smile or wave or anything. The irritation he felt didn't fade away. Yaya and Ying gave him nervous smiles. Gopal just sighed. The human girls nervously waved at him and the human boys gave him nervous stares. The awkward atmosphere didn't fade away when Fang nodded his head, acknowledging them. And that's when Fang felt the irritation fade away only for panic to wash itself into his stomach. He noticed that there were two empty tables behind Yaya. He didn't want to seat beside Gopal and he didn't also wanted front row seats to Ying and Yaya's competitiveness (Fang knew all to well not to mess with them if they suddenly get competitive. He got goosebumps when he saw them at the Kokotiam with books and a heavy atmosphere, school just five days away. Gopal too didn't even bother to mess with them).

"Fang, you can sit at the back beside Iwan."

Fang bit back a sigh in relief as he nodded. He slowly walked towards his seat, eyes followed his every movement. He passed by Gopal and felt the irritation return. Gopal gave Fang a face that says, "I wish it was Boboiboy who transferred" and that irritated Fang. He sat on his seat and he could hear the unnecessary noises just past the human, Iwan.

Just who is this proclaimed Boboiboy? The Boboiboy that Gopal whines about. It couldn't possibly be the boy from the train because the boy didn't look anywhere near cool or awesome. In fact the boy is cute. The boy from the train is cute. Cute. Since when did Fang labelled the boy cute? He didn't know. In fact he didn't know why the boy is suddenly invading his mind and why he's thinking of the boy. The boy is merely a stranger to him. Just a stranger. Stranger. But Fang has a mission and he knows what to do. 

.

The element power watch. The owner is no where to be found. Fang is not to happy about this. Especially when there are humans casually passing by the house he stayed in. Fang found the place in a horrible state and thought that it would be a good place to stay. Giving that humans may be spooked by it and won't bother to pass by, he was wrong. There were just too many and too annoying that he can't concentrate on his homework. He really needed to find a way for humans to stay away from the house since there were a couple of humans, two or three, who seemed interested with the house, enough for them to sneak around. Fang was not happy. He really isn't.

.

It's been three weeks. Three weeks on Earth and he didn't really seem to enjoy it. Sure he is on a mission but the fact that the power watches are owned by children. Human children. And one of their owners is Gopal A.R. Kumar who abuses his power to transform objects into food. Which is very disappointing. He still hasn't found the owner of the element power watch. But he did suspect that the owner of the power watch is the so called Boboiboy. Speaking of said boy, Fang didn't even bother to deny that the boy from the train is Boboiboy. And also, he came into terms with how he feels about the boy. Of course Fang never really thought about gender because infatuation is infatuation, love is love, so Fang never really thought about liking another creature of the same gender. Of course Fang would never tell Captain Kaizo of his profound infatuation.

But his growing irritation of Gopal grew each day. He hated how Gopal talks freely of Boboiboy. And he also hated the fact that Boboiboy became popular the moment Gopal opened his mouth on the first day of school. How can they praise a human they haven't met? Let alone seen? Of course Fang is different from them because he had a visual of how Boboiboy looked like. And yet the fact that he needs to fit in with these humans seemed so hard. He doesn't know how to fit in with them. Even if he tried, he would be off from Earth the moment he fitted in. Fang thought about it, if he were to become popular? No that couldn't happen. Boboiboy is more popular than him. Fang felt his left eye twitch as he leaned his back against a tree, a few meters away from the playground.

"Boboiboy, why is he more popular than me?" He clicked his tongue.

"Why he is more popular than you?" A scratchy voice said.

Alarmed, Fang grabbed a random object his hand could grasp around (which happened to be a rock) and threw it at the direction where the voice revealed itself. A bush shook in shock as it yelped out in pain. Fang was on high alert.

"Who's there?!"

There. A creature made it's way out, brushing of its bush disguise as it walked towards Fang. The creature looked weird. It had a box shaped head with green skin and antennas with tiny boxes. He couldn't really see his face because it wore a robe? A robe with a hood? Fang didn't need to know that this creature is indeed an alien. A weird alien.

"Who am I? You don't need to know my identity."

Another creature came out from the other bush the box headed alien came from. This time it was a robot. A purple robot wearing the same outfit as the alien but this time, the robots eyes is revealed.

"Yes," the robot answered, "you don't need to know about Adudu's identity."

Great. Even a robot can be stupid.

The alien, who is Adudu, tensed up and turned around to face the robot. A scowl made it's way to his face. 

"Hey! Shh!"

The robot recoiled in shock. And unexpectedly the robot zoomed towards him. Fang took a step back.

"Uh," the robot started lamely. "You didn't hear our conversation just now..." The robot made a weird circling motion with his hands? Making sound effects. Fang just gave the robot a confused face.

"Anyway," Adudu started, "do you want to be more popular than Boboiboy?"

Fang didn't expect that. Immediately, Fang replied, "Of course I want to!"

A smirk made it's way to Adudu's face. "Good. If you want to be popular, you need to have what Boboiboy have."

"Huh? What does Boboiboy have that I don't have?" Fang couldn't help but let curiosity do it's thing.

Adudu reached into his robe and pulled out a picture. A picture of Ochobot.

"Ochobot."

Fang felt dread in his stomach. "Ochobot?"

"Yes. This is what that makes Boboiboy become popular."

A power sphere is what makes Boboiboy popular? Fang almost scoffed. Boboiboy's lucky that Fang likes him, Fang would have immediately agreed to this if he didn't feel so infatuated. Fang doesn't know if he should agree to this or he shouldn't but curiosity got the better of him.

"So if I have Ochobot, I will become popular?" Fang internally cringed.

"Yes! Only with three simple steps, and you become popular." Adudu mused.

"Three simple steps?" Fang echoed.

"The instructions is in this letter." Adudu pulled out a piece of paper from his robe and gave it to Fang.

Fang stared at it cautiously. Just as he hesitantly accepted it, the robot made it's way to his back, chanting the words "Popular" in what seemed like a misty voice. Fang is creeped out by him. Fang returned his gaze on the paper. Not very sure about the whole arrangement. 

"When do I need to-" but he stopped. They were nowhere to be found. Just then he heard a rustle of leaves above him. He glanced up and saw the two beings.

"Hehe, we're so mysterious Mr. Boss!" The robot chuckled.

"Quiet, he is still over here!"

Fang couldn't believe these two. These two were even stupid than Gopal. The robot panicked. "You don't see us over here. Popular~popular~popular~"

Fang couldn't believe them. He decided immediately that he would walk away. The instructions in his hand, Fang really thought of what he must to do. But curiosity finished him off because he was running towards the Kokotiam, hiding behind his usual hiding spot. He glanced at the instructions and wondered if he should do this or not. Fang's not that greedy but he did wondered how Ochobot can make him popular. Gopal made sure of that. But he couldn't help but read the first instruction.

"Go to Tok Aba's Stall and order Special Hot Chocolate Drink and a can of Tok Aba's cocoa." Fang paused. And on the very corner of the paper wrote, "make sure that Ochobot is alone at the stall."

Fang looked back at the stall and indeed Ochobot is alone. It feels like a crazy coincidence. Unexpectedly, Fang found himself walking towards the Kokotiam. Indeed Ochobot is left alone tending the stall and he still wondered how they could treat a power sphere like this. Fang took a seat and gulped. He can't believe he's gonna do this.

"One Special Hot Chocolate Drink and a can of cocoa please." Fang said nervously.

Ochobot gave him a glance and replied in a tired voice. "Order up."

Ochobot gave him a can and proceeded to make his drink. Fang read the instructions again. "Secondly, ask him about Boboiboy and ask him like this..." Fang is left speechless. He really couldn't believe it. Who wrote these lines? Ochobot placed a cup in front of Fang. Fang looked at the cup and brought it to his lips. Now this is delicious. Fang can't help but smile. 

"Hello Ochobot, you are Boboiboy's po- robot right?" He said it. Oh no.

Ochobot hesitantly answered the question. "Er, yeah, why?"

Since Fang already said the first part of the lines, he decided to say the next line. "Your friend Boboiboy... have met me and asked me to give you his great grandmother's item."

Even Ochobot seemed surprised by this. "Huh? What kind of item?"

Fang took a sip from his drink. "I'm also not really sure, he told me to give it to you as soon as possible."

"Really?!" Ochobot said excitedly. "Boboiboy, you still remember me."

Fang folded were the instructions were written, showing the drawing at the very end, and showed it to Ochobot. "You could take it at this location."

Ochobot looked so determined. Fang felt very bad for what he is doing. "Alright then, I will go later with Gopal."

Fang choked on his drink. Improvise. "No you cannot, you need to take it now!" Now? Fang panicked.

"Why now?" Fang agreed.

"Because..." Fang started, "if not, it will spoil."

"It will spoil? Is it food?"

Fang's not even sure. He just gave Ochobot a nervous smile. Finishing his drink. How will Ochobot believe him now?

"But, I'm scared to go all by myself." 

Fang can't help but smile. "It's okay, I will follow you."

Ochobot seemed reassured. "Let's go! I'm so excited!"

And they left, Fang paid for his drink of course. As they walked, they talked but it was mostly Ochobot talking. Fang felt so relaxed, usually when he hears people talking about Boboiboy, usually from Gopal, he gets so irritated but hearing Ochobot talk about Boboiboy is calming. His irritation didn't give way and he found himself listening on to every word Ochobot said. As they neared the destination, Fang felt so confused. It was a dump site. Fang looked around and wondered why Adudu wanted Ochobot here. Fang read the instructions again and saw that he is in the right location. The make shift hut in front of them. Even Ochobot is confused.

"Huh? Where's the item?"

Fang doesn't know how to answer that. "Uh, wait a second."

And suddenly, Adudu and the robot jumped out holding a net and captured Ochobot. Fang backed away, he felt even more confused and terrified. "Who are you guys? And why is your head shaped like a square?!" Fang voiced out the question he wanted to say during their first encounter. 

Adudu smirked. "Why my head is square is not important, at least I am handsome."

Fang wanted to barf. He couldn't bare to hear Ochobot's cry for help. The robot laughed. "Even though he's not handsome."

Adudu glared at the robot. "Here it is! Mr. Boss! Cocoa invader and Earth invader! Give him a clap!" The robot made Adudu clap his own hands.

"Enough, get him inside."

The struggling Ochobot is carried away by the robot. Fang followed them, he didn't know that Adudu wanted to capture Ochobot. If he did, he would never have curiosity get the best of him. He saw how they tied up a struggling Ochobot and fear crept into his stomach. 

"Why are you tying Ochobot?" Fang is panicking.

Ochobot looked at him, betrayed. "So you're in the same gang with Adudu, an evil gang."

"An evil gang?" They're not even that evil. "Does becoming popular need to be evil?"

Fang's blood ran cold. He had an idea where this is going.

"Now, give me the super power!"

The last power watch. Shadow manipulation. The ability to manipulate shadows from the owner's imagination. If Fang wants to save Ochobot, he has to play this safe.

"What superpower are you talking about?"

Adudu faced Fang. "Fang, hand me the can of Tok Aba's cocoa."

The cocoa? Oh. They'll use it as a power source to activate Ochobot one more time for Ochobot to give Adudu the last power watch. He can't let Adudu get his hands on it. He can't. He needs to find a way to rescue Ochobot. Fang didn't budge.

"Do you want to be more popular than Boboiboy?"

Fang hesitated. But when he didn't give the can to Adudu, it was the robot that snatched it from his hands. Fang froze. They got the cocoa. Probe quickly opened the can and placed some of the powder inside Ochobot. Ochobot immediately reacted to it. Glitching and glowing yellow, Ochobot helplessly cried for Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy? He's no longer here." Adudu laughed. "He left you all alone here! Scream as much as you can."

The glow completely surrounded Ochobot before it exploded, expanding, and it knocked down Fang. Still conscious, Fang made out a glowing silhouette running away, followed by a green blob and a purple dish. Fang could hear the commotion as they tried to capture Ochobot once again. When Fang was able to think clearly, he got up and ran towards where the commotion died down. As he entered, he sighed in relief when Ochobot wasn't captured but when Ochobot glanced at Fang, he panicked. Ochobot ran towards the exit, yelling out, "Don't do it Fang!" 

Fang sighed in disbelief. Of course Ochobot thought that he will capture him and return him to Adudu. Fang knew about Power sphere hunters but to witness one didn't leave good memories. Fang ended up chasing Ochobot to an alley way. With a panicked Ochobot yelling out crys for help hid in a trash can. Fang rolled his eyes. Not a safe hiding spot. Quickly, he ran towards Ochobot's hiding spot and lifted the lid. A panic stricken Ochobot looked at him. Without thinking, he grabbed Ochobot who struggled helplessly yelling out to Boboiboy. 

"Over there Probe!"

Fang didn't realized that Adudu and who ever Probe is were quick on their feet and followed him. Now it was Fang's turn to panic. Looking around for a suitable hiding spot and found nothing, Fang had no choice but to get inside the trash can. 

"Did you heard it just now?"

Fang struggled at keeping Ochobot quiet. It's not his fault that probably Ochobot is traumatized. Okay maybe it is kinda.

"Let me go!"

Fang 'shhed' him. "Quiet or else he will capture you."

Ochobot looked a little taken aback. "Huh?"

Fang peeked through the lid and ducked when Adudu and the robot passed.

"So you were trying to help me?"

"Don't speak so loudly," Fang started. "We need to get out of here immediately."

And slowly, Fang got out of the trash and carried Ochobot with him. Silently he looked around and seeing that Adudu is nowhere in sight, they ran. They stopped at a corner and Fang catched his breathe. He looked at a corner and heard a rustle. A pile of boxes started moving and Fang could hear his heart beating.

"What is that thing?" Ochobot asked.

Fang didn't know. A rat came out and Fang sighed in relief. With one last look around, they were safe. For now.

"They're not here, let's go-"

"Hey!"

Fang froze. So did Ochobot. Adudu found them.

"So you were here huh?"

Fang tried to run away but Probe, the robot, blocked him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Give me Ochobot!"

"No way!" Fang protectively held Ochobot.

Adudu scoffed. "Heh, you cannot do anything with him, but I'm still going to get the superpower from him."

Still hung up on that? "Superpower?"

"Don't get near!" Ochobot yelled out in fear.

Adudu and Probe started to get closer. Fang backed away but his back hit the wall. There was no escape. He could use his Perforation power to slip away, but that would be giving away his identity. As Adudu and Probe jumped at Fang, Ochobot glowed the same yellow but this time no one got knocked on their feet. Fang could feel a surge of strong energy flow through his body. His vision was blurry and he thought that someone placed cotton on his ears. 

"Oh no Mr. Boss. He's the one who got the superpower."

Fang thought he heard. The rest was just a blur. Just a blur.

.

Fang can't seem to recall how he got a power watch. The last power watch the power sphere, Ochobot, didn't give to any of the humans. But he did try to master it, since Captain Kaizo handed him a folder of each of the power watches descriptions before he came to earth, he managed to get the hang of it. He did report to Captain Kaizo about his new power but didn't mention how he got the power. Fang decided to find a new place to stay since the quarters can't seem to stand the daily damage of his training. Just as he was packing his stuff, he heard footsteps. Of course the footsteps didn't come from inside but from the outside. He could hear it clearly and he couldn't help but peek out the window to check who it was and to his surprise, Gopal Kumar.

Gopal didn't seem to mind walking through a street with an abandoned building. No he didn't mind. Fang could tell because of the happy hum that Gopal made. Fang gritted his teeth before they relaxed into a smirk. _Oh this should be good_. Slowly, Fang used his power to fade into the shadows and appeared right next to the rusted gate. He turned his neck to face Gopal's back before he formed his hands into a shape and whispered "Shadow Cat". The shadow figure with glowing red eyes growled lowly and Fang turned his attention yet again at Gopal. Fang signalled his cat to chase after Gopal, making sure that the cat hid behind the shadows and give Gopal a sense of fear.

It did work. Fang smirked.

Gopal froze in his spot, listening very closely to his surroundings and wondered if he heard it wrong. Slowly, Gopal turned around to face the direction of the building and Fang quickly ducked his head away. Just as Gopal faced the direction of the building, the cat growled. Gopal started shaking and slowly walked away, turning his attention back at the street in front of him but it was no use. The growling grew louder and Gopal thought that the growl came from behind him. Just as Gopal turned yet again to look at his back, the cat leaped at him and Gopal just ran. Screaming for his parents as the cat chased him. Fang couldn't help but laugh.

Revenge is sweet.

.

9:03 am.

That's what the clock on the wall said. Fang can't help but feel satisfied with how the month turned out. After scaring Gopal, Gopal seemed to tell everyone rumours about the abandoned building and everyone seemed convinced. Fang didn't seem convinced with the rumours but it did stop humans from walking through that street and Fang liked it that way. Of course Gopal's constant sulking about Boboiboy didn't change and it irritated him the most. The fact that Gopal entitled his life around Boboiboy is irritating. Infuriating if Fang wanted to describe the feeling. Math too felt irritating.

"Who among you can answer this question?" Papa Zola stretched his words while doing his weird actions.

 _Of course the question itself isn't so hard_ , Fang thought as he stared at the question on the board.

15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 -15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 - 15 + 15 + 15 - 15 - 15 = ?

As simple as the question is, all the humans seemed to see it as a hard question. He could even tell that Yaya and Ying were having a hard time. Gopal furrowed his eyebrows but Fang could tell that he wasn't completely using his brain. Fang felt himself smirk. _If humans can't answer a simple question like this, then I'm so much better than them_. Fang raised his hand, immediately Papa Zola turned his attention to him.

"Yes, what is the answer?!"

"15." Fang answered with confidence.

Papa Zola seemed satisfied with the answer. "True! And even more true!"

Immediately the not so whispering started. 

"He can even answer that hard question?"

Fang felt proud of himself to get this recognition. Fang doesn't even know how Papa Zola got to the corner of the room, whispering rather loudly to a human boy. 

"That's my choosen student you know?"

And when Fang turned to face the front, he immediately regretted it.

"Hmmm, but if Boboiboy's here, he will be even smarter." Gopal sighed, sulking yet again.

The not so whispering about praise changed into another subject.

"Yes, that's true."

Fang couldn't believe it. Of course Gopal had the decency to say that out loud, the confidence in his sulking. Fang couldn't believe that Papa Zola, the first human to praise him, decided to join in with the ridiculous praising of Boboiboy.

"Yes, of course it is! Boboiboy is the best among the best!" Said Papa Zola in a loud voice. Not a second later, his voice turned softer. "Come here, I will tell you the story how I met Boboiboy."

Fang wanted to wipe out the humans inside the classroom, excluding Yaya and Ying. Their faces glowed at the mentioned name and the story and they immediately got up from their seats, Gopal too got up, and approached Papa Zola as they said, "Wow! Tell us teacher! Tell us!". Of course it had to be Gopal who ruined everything. Of course Fang felt a tad bit jealous of Boboiboy but the jealously didn't consume his heart fully. Fang knew very well how he felt about Boboiboy but the fact that Gopal had to rub it in his face that he knew him well before he did. Fang didn't like it at all. No he didn't.

.

Boboiboy this, Boboiboy that, Fang wanted to slam his head on the table so bad. Fang didn't want to hear Gopal sulking over the boy. He had enough but he needs to endure this. Fang endured the sulking for six months now. He just needs to endure this a little bit more. Of course it wouldn't hurt for Gopal to at least stop thinking about Boboiboy every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute and every second. Of course this is only Fang's jealously, but Fang can't help but be hypocritical. Fang has seen his face, in person and in pictures, but he has never heard him speak. In Fang's thoughts, he would imagine how Boboiboy's voice sounds like. Of course Boboiboy isn't the only thing he thinks about. Fang thinks about school, homework, his power watch, the mission, _Kaizo_. Which proves that Fang's mindset doesn't entirely revolve around Boboiboy, unlike Gopal.

So when the human teacher, the one he followed when he first came to school, announced that they will have a new friend, classmate, he didn't know who that voice belonged to. Yaya, Ying and most especially Gopal had an idea who that voice belonged to. He could hear it loud and clear when the voice said that they were tying their shoes. The voice sounded so sweet and vulnerable. So when the owner finally showed themselves, Fang forgot how to breathe. And Fang found himself falling harder for the boy. With the happy shouts of Yaya, Ying and Gopal confirmed everything. Boboiboy stood there with a nervous smile as he walked towards the human teacher. Fang never thought he would see the boy after six months. Six long months. And Fang could think of the positive and negative aspects with Boboiboy here. One of them is falling for him.


	2. The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slow writer, bare with me. I tried to watch the episodes needed for this chapter but the internet wasn't in favour of me so I ended up writing everything from what I remembered.
> 
> I'm not even sure if what I remembered is correct. Still figuring out Ao3.

The boy did absolutely nothing to get the popularity he needed. Of course Fang found it pretty annoying when the human girls would glance at the boy, some wouldn't hide the fact that they are. That's when Fang grew another type of hatred. Jealously. Of course the one he had for Gopal is pure irritation, the other one he has now is jealously and Fang welcomed it the moment he felt it. His growing jealously for the boy and the constant stares, glances, looks didn't fully overcome how he really felt for the boy. Of course his infatuation grew more with each day he spends in school. And the fact that all the owners of the power watches are now in the same area, his mission just got a little easier. His constant observing from the Kokotiam increased more, Fang didn't want to admit it but he wanted to see the boy outside of school as well. Seeing the way he smiled, his laugh, the way his eyes shined, it's contagious. But Fang found himself staring at the boy even more.

.

A week has passed and Fang found himself getting more irritated and jealous of the boy. Of course his growing infatuation grew more than those two feelings, that didn't stop them from growing. Fang really wanted to slap Gopal's face. Or maybe kick him or strangle him, just anything to keep his mouth shut. From what Fang heard of Gopal's sulking, most of what he said about the boy isn't quite true. One, the boy isn't that clever. The boy has trouble answering his work sheet and usually gets a score that can barely pass. With homework, he asks help from Yaya and Ying. Two, the boy isn't that stylish. Of course Fang just wanted to prove himself better than the boy (Fang decided that if he wanted to fit in, he would have to be popular than the boy) but the boy himself doesn't have a clue on why he's suddenly popular. Three, the boy isn't cool. He's cute. Fang wonders on why the boy is unbelievably contagious.

And thoughts kept him up from sleeping that he decided to go to school early, the clock didn't hit six yet. It relaxed Fang, hearing nothing but the comfortable silence and feeling the morning breeze blowing gently against him. When Fang entered the classroom, he felt his left eye twitch. The tables and chairs were scattered everywhere, the white board still had yesterday's writings and were accompanied with weird doodles in different colors, the trash bin wasn't emptied out yesterday and is overflowing with paper and other stuff Fang can't distinguish. Even the floor is dusty, Fang sighed. _Even humans can act like pigs_. Without another thought, Fang decided to clean up the classroom. 

Fang cleaned the classroom under an hour. He sweeped the floor, arranged the chairs and tables, mopped the floor, erased the writings on the board, wiped the tables, emptied out the trash, he even arranged the period tables on the bulletin board. Fang made sure that everything is in place. He can be quite the clean freak. Fang leaned the broom on one of the tables and took in his hard work, relaxing his body. The broom came in contact with the floor and Fang almost jumped from his place. He turned his direction to the broom that lay exactly on the floor, Fang wasn't hearing things. Fang walked towards the broom and reached out for it. Another hand reached out for it as well. Fang didn't realize that someone other than himself is already in the classroom, but he absolutely didn't expect it to be the boy. The boy was surprised to see Fang and ended up getting the broom himself.

Fang immediately forgot how to breathe. The boy looked so nervous that Fang's mind kept yelling the words 'cute' over and over again. The boy looked at the broom before handing it over to him with a smile.

 _Oh my god he smiled at me_.

"Here."

Fang hesitated. The boy's smile remained on his face, directed at Fang. If he reached for it now, his hand could probably brush against the boy's hand. Wait. Since when did he start thinking that? Fang didn't know. When he reached for the broom, a force knocked him to the ground.

"Well done, young one! Well done after what you've done!"

Fang groaned. He sat up and stared at the scene in front of him. So it was Papa Zola who knocked him. There were already humans filling the room and most of them, the human girls, are surrounding the boy. The boy looked confused.

"Oh how diligent Boboiboy is!"

"It's not a shame that we're in the same class!"

Oh, the said boy looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't when the other humans kept on praising him. Fang sighed. It couldn't be helped since he is the one holding the broom. But Fang couldn't help but feel anger seep through his veins when they're praising the wrong person. The boy looked scandalized, he really wanted to tell them that it wasn't him who cleaned the classroom.

"But-"

Papa Zola hushed the boy. "No more excuses young one. Now, students, this is what an example student you should be."

 _Example Student?! What kind of nonsense are you talking about? I'm the one you should be telling that!_ But Fang just felt so much anger. The boy turned to look at Fang with an apologetic look but Fang scowled at him and stood up as he walked away from the scene. The anger is just to much to bare. The anger he felt about his hardwork being in vain and the anger he felt when he wasn't able to touch his hand.

.

Fang is able to flourish the talents he learned when he arrived on Earth, his guitar skills and basketball skills. Of course he needed some human talents to fit in, except for his singing talent since he can already sing well, but Fang can't help but enjoy them. Now he is currently at the abandoned building since its been a while from his last visit here. Fang started to dribble the ball a little faster and he stopped. Fang listened carefully to his surroundings, he thought he heard footsteps. When he heard nothing, he proceeded to dribble the ball and made a run for the base and shot the ball on his make shift hoop. That's when he heard the footsteps. Alerted by this, Fang quickly slipped in his shadows and appeared inside of the building. He peeked through the window and waited for the figure to show themselves. He didn't know that there was someone else who walks through this street. Clearly that person didn't hear Gopal's rumours. Fang waited as the footsteps came closer and he didn't expect to see a familiar dinosaur cap.

Fang almost banged his head on the wall. 

"What the heck is he doing walking in this street by himself?"

Fang mumbled and he couldn't help but stare at the boy. The boy absolutely had no idea of Gopal's rumours. Fang wondered if Gopal even bothered to tell him about it or that Gopal did tell the boy but the boy didn't believe it and continued to walk through here. Fang also wondered if the boy passes through here regularly. The boy looked so... so calm that it irritated him. How can he act so calm walking through an empty street with an abandoned building (a haunted house is what Gopal claims it) with possible threats to befall him. Of course Fang is very aware of the boy possessing the element manipulation power watch and can defend himself but the boy needs to learn about caution. Adudu and Probe could possibly pop out any minute now and attack him and-

 _Wait_.

Fang thought to himself. Why is he becoming paranoid? What's wrong with him. _Everything_. He snickered at the thought. When the boy disappeared from his sight, Fang followed him. Making sure to keep the boy safe. God he's stalking him. Not that he doesn't do it all the time but stalking the boy walking home is another story.

.

Fang seemed very familiar with Ochobot. And he doesn't know why. But the poor power sphere glitches and faints whenever he's around and Fang doesn't know why. He has never seen power spheres act like this and he's debating whether to ask Captain Kaizo about the behaviour. But he didn't. He didn't want to bother him and Fang knew better. Fang thought of ways to get through this. Recently Fang thought of ways how he is able to get the boy to show his powers. He has seen it once when he was helping Tok Aba changing the sign of the Kokotiam. That is until Ochobot saw him and glitched and fainted. But right now Fang wants to see the potential of the boy's power in a fight. Fang is being cautious too because if he's not careful and accidentally uses his power in the presence of the others, they would definitely begin to question him. Most probably accuse him of forcing Ochobot to give him the power watch. Fang wondered if he should go easy when a fight between them happens.

.

It's been a few days since Fang thought about the boy, the potential fight that may happen of course. He couldn't just randomly attack him and cause a scene and at the same time he doesn't know when it may happen. Of course the fight can't happen in school because of the property damage they may cause and they'll be punished by Yaya or the principal. Possibly Papa Zola will punish them. But Fang needs to find how. What if he attacks the boy when he goes home, when he walks by the street of the abandoned building. _'Oh sure and when he sees my power and he'll ask why I attacked him and where I got my powers from what will I tell him? I don't know but I'm attacking you because I want you to use your element manipulation powers in a fight against me?'_ Oh how crazy he must sound. Crazy infatuated with him. Fang cursed under his breathe as he ran to the canteen as fast as he can. So much thinking that he forgot to buy his favorite donut in the whole universe.

There's still one last donut!

Fang felt a smile on his lips as he neared the canteen. _Oh Carrot donut, you'll be with me soon_. Alas the odds were against him. Another hand grabbed the donut and walked away from the tray. Fang thought he heard something break.

"Here you go auntie."

Oh. _Oh_. That smile. That very familiar smile that he wants to slap off his face.

"Thank you."

The boy nodded his head, the smile remained on his face. "Your welcome."

And the boy left. He got the last donut?! No that can't be the last donut! Panicked, Fang immediately approached the human in the canteen. "Auntie, don't tell me that was the last Carrot donut?"

The human lady didn't seem to mind him as she fixed her makeup with her compact mirror. "Oh, yes. It's already been taken." The human glanced at him. "If you want, there's still Radish donuts."

Fang glanced at the said donuts with horror. Fang felt the familiar anger seep through his veins. No one, even if it's the boy, eats his Carrot donuts if he's around. "It is not the same!"

And Fang stormed off. The human lady didn't seem to mind his outburst but Fang could careless. No one eats his favorite donut. Even if it's the boy he's so infatuated with.

.

 _Hmm_ , Fang thought, _something's different_. Fang wondered what Gopal and the boy talked about in the morning. Fang thought that Gopal finally told the boy about his rumours and quite possibly the time where he was chased. Fang smirked at that but slowly disappeared when the boy stopped walking. Fang raised an eyebrow as the boy had a thoughtful look on his face before he shook his head. But what surprised Fang even more is when the boy started to walk towards the building. Fang panicked. What will he do? He needs to scare him away. Fang watched as the boy struggled to enter through the gate. Fang quickly formed his fingers in a shape and muttered "Shadow Tiger" and let the shadow slip through the shadows until it reached outside of the house. Fang saw the boy holding unto his cap as a strong gust of wind came. _Love the effects_.

Fang made the tiger zip past the boy's back, growling lowly. The boy immediately turned around to find the source but Fang made the tiger hide behind a bush. The tiger's growl echoed softly and Fang could see the boy becoming nervous, slightly. The tiger unfortunately moved, causing the bush to shake and the boy immediately found the source. Fang watched as the boy summoned a lighting bolt and threw it at the bush. That certainly did the trick because the boy ran towards it, looking through the bush and saw nothing. The boy didn't stick around for to long after that. Fang sighed in relief. He didn't want the boy to see him inside the building.

.

Fang absolutely didn't expect this. He didn't expect this at all. He didn't expect the boy to return the next day with Gopal and a camera. But before that he absolutely didn't expect Adudu and Probe to enter the building. Spouting nonsense about ghosts. Even had the decency to take of their shoes. Fang watched from the shadows. He obviously didn't expect this much visitors. Especially Adudu and Probe, who ran away in fear into a room.

"Right now, I'm at the front door of the haunted house." They arrived two minutes after Adudu and Probe did. The boy just rolled his eyes at Gopal.

"I could feel the ghost nearby." Gopal opened the door, his breathing became rigid. Fang suspected that he's faking it.

The camera on Gopal's hand moved around, capturing the interior of the building. Fang made sure that he's not seen in the footage. Probably will make an appearance when things get out of hand. Meaning he'll interrupt when Adudu and the boy engages in a fight.

The boy cleared his throat behind Gopal. Gopal must have forgotten that the boy came with him because he turned around with a fearful tone and asked, "Huh, who's there?!" And the camera faced the boy. The boy didn't look so amused.

"What's wrong with you?" Fang can't help but agree.

Gopal hushed the boy. "Don't talk loudly or the ghost will hear you!"

Fang wanted to slap his head with his hand. The reason they're here is because of the ghost? There's no ghost. Obviously his scaring shenanigans seemed to backfire on him.

The boy shook his head. "There's no such thing as ghosts." The boy walked away from Gopal. "I will prove that there's no ghost in this house."

Gopal didn't looked too convinced. "Dey! Don't say that Boboiboy, wha-what if he appears?!"

The boy kneeled down on the broken furniture, looking for something. "If he did appear, that's even better. Aren't you taking footage of him?" The boy said in a teasing tone.

If Fang didn't held a grudge he would have thought that the teasing is cute.

The boy found a piece of wood from the broken furniture and stood up, a satisfied smile on his face as he proceeded to the railings on the stairs.

"Yeah but-"

The boy immediately started banging the wood on the railing. "Hi! Ghost! Come out! Gopal wants to take a footage of you!" 

This is too contagious. Fang thought of how cute his voice sounds.

"Are you listening?" The boy had a playful smile on his lips. "He wants to post your footage on the internet!"

"Dey, Dey, don't tell him!" Gopal panicked.

A crash came from where Adudu and Probe were hiding. They probably broke the mirror. Gopal screamed for his life when he heard the crash and fell to the floor, panicking.

"He already knows that I want to post his footage on the internet!" Gopal wailed. "I'm doomed."

But the boy wasn't affected. Instead the boy's eyes lit up and the smile widened. Fang felt butterflies in his stomach and he cursed. _I'm still furious that he got the last Carrot donut_.

"Lets go upstairs!" The boy said in an excited voice.

Gopal's head immediately turned to face the boy. "Go upstairs?!" He wailed. Fang rolled his eyes. He just wants these people out of here. Gopal made the camera face himself as he cried, "Apa, Ama, if I don't get to go home, please hand out my mathematic homework! Page 35, it needs to be passed tomorrow!"

"Come on Gopal." The boy said from the top of the stairs. Even Fang didn't realize that the boy already went up the stairs. Gopal immediately ran after the boy. The boy reached the end of the hallway, the room where Adudu and Probe are hiding. Gopal followed along, body visibly shaking. Fang sighed. Great, this is where the trouble will begin. 

Gopal adjusted his camera and continued to film. The boy stood in front of the door. Eyes shining and hands shaking. Fang knew that the boy is excited to uncover the so called "ghost". Fang also knew that the moment he opens the door and finds Adudu and Probe, the fight will begin and he'll have to interfere. And Fang wanted to wipe the smile off the boy's cute face. 

"I think the sound came from over here." The boy faced Gopal, Gopal wanted to run away from the spot.

The boy reached for the knob excitedly, Gopal interrupted him. "Don't Boboiboy!" And cowered in fear. The boy just rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the door. Fang prepared himself for the battle that is about to happen.

"Ah! Eat him first Mr. Ghost! He is more delicious than I and with less protein!" 

Fang heard Probe yell out in fear. If only Fang could enjoy this semi horror show they put themselves into. 

"Ah! Square head shaped ghost!"

Fang moved a little closer so that he could see their reactions properly.

"Huh? It's you!" Adudu yelled out.

Fang saw the disappointment on the boy's face but is quickly replaced with anger. 

"I knew it!" Fang heard the disappointment in his voice mixed with the anger. "You are the one that keeps disturbing people around here! You're the one who became a ghost!"

Gopal immediately changed his demeanour. "Yeah! I already knew that too! How many times do I have to tell you Boboiboy? There's no ghost in this world!"

The boy glared at Gopal. "What?"

Probe immediately consulted Adudu. Fang wanted to push these people off the wall so bad. _Hmm_ , Fang thought, _maybe I will_.

"Don't be easily fooled Mr. Boss! I think the ghost changed his shape into Boboiboy!"

Adudu immediately slapped Probe. "Nonsense! That is the real Boboiboy, I can even smell him just know!"

Fang scrunched his face in disgust. "Lies, you didn't smell him until now."

 _How dare they_.

"Even though it's a long time since we've met, the memory of me getting beaten by you is still lingering in my mind."

 _Why are a lot of people thinking about him?_ Fang felt something grow in his stomach. A very familiar feeling he welcomed when it first grew.

The boy on the other hand didn't pay attention on Adudu's monologue. "Why do you disguise a ghost, huh?"

Gopal agreed. "Yeah, how dare you scare me when I'm going home from school."

Adudu seemed very confused. "When did I ever scare you? And when did I become a ghost?"

Probe agreed. "Yeah. As evil as Mr. Boss, he's not as evil as a ghost!"

Fang really wanted to bang his head somewhere. His scaring people shenanigans are back firing him so much. Gopal's rumours had good in them to this extent. The boy is too blind to see through this. Fang sighed. He really wants to push these people through the wall and get over with it.

"Oh you don't want to tell the truth huh?" The boy summoned his lightning bolt.

 _Finally_.

Adudu scoffed. "So you want to fight?"

They all went into battle positions, even Gopal. This certainly did surprise Fang. Before they could engage the fight, Fang got his fingers positioned in a gun form, brought his arm towards his chest and lashed it out as he said, "Shadow Attack" aimed at them as a huge shadow towered over them and pushed them through the wall. Fang stepped out of the shadows and swatted away the dust and dirt. He could see that he made a huge hole. Fang stepped closer to the edge to see where they landed. They landed on the ground, and Fang thought that maybe he exerted to much force. Slowly the boy stood up, wincing slightly as he moved and Fang almost regretted pushing them off the wall. Almost. Adudu and Probe were already sitting up. Adudu slowly traced back to where they were and saw Fang and immediately his face turned to anger.

"You, you again!" Adudu pointed at him. Fang rolled his eyes.

The boy looked at Adudu confused. "Eh? You know him?"

Probe nodded. "Of course he-"

"Quiet!" Fang yelled as he jumped out the building. This could be his chance to fight the boy, since he already revealed his powers and himself right in front of them. He just needs to get rid of Adudu and Probe. Fang landed on both of his feet, gave Adudu a glare before forming his hands into a shape and said, "Shadow Tiger". The tiger growled lowly, it's attention aimed at Adudu and Probe who's eyes grew wide with fear.

"Attack!" The tiger pounced immediately at Probe, attacking him with it's claws.

Fang heard Gopal's wail in the background. "That's the thing that chased me!"

Fang smirked as Adudu yelled out a retreat, running for the gate. Probe managed to get away from the tiger and chased after Adudu but the tiger didn't need a command to know that it needs to chase after them. Fang sighed in his mind. He finally managed to get rid of them. And now all he needs to do is fight the boy for him to see how well the boy can fight. _It'll just be like sparing with Captain Kaizo_. Fang thought. 

"Now, it's your turn!" Fang turned to face the boy, panic filled his system. Wait, he wasn't ready yet! Why did he go ahead and tell him that!

Gopal backed away in fear but he stood up and went behind the boy, using him as a human shield. "We're doomed Boboiboy!"

Great. What will he say now? Let his anger for the boy or Gopal take over him? On second thought, he still is holding a grudge against the boy for buying the last Carrot donut in front of him and eating it so Fang thought he might focus on that. For now.

The boy looked back at Gopal then faced Fang with a confused expression. "Where did you get your powers?"

The boy is on to him now. Fang scoffed. The boy's left eye twitched. 

"Why are you attacking us?"

 _Improvise. Go with whatever the flow is_. "Attacking us? I was just attacking you Boboiboy!"

Wow. Even saying his name out loud in front of him made his heart skip a beat.

The boy looked even more confused. "Huh? Me? What did I do?"

Carrot donut. This irritated Fang. "What did you do!" The memory of his first day at school flashed his mind. "My first day at school. My first day of school started out fresh until Gopal started talking about you. Everyone started talking about you and forgot all about me!"

"I don't believe that you're better than me!"

Gopal scoffed, probably remembering the memory as well. "Only once, why do you take things so seriously?"

Fang threw Gopal a glare, his irritation for Gopal growing. "Only once!?" The memory of two months ago flashed his mind. The irritation of Gopal's sulking fumed his anger. "Two months ago, at exactly 9:03 in the morning, Teacher Papa gave us a math equation and asked us to answer it. I answered the equation but then you," Fang pointed to Gopal, "started talking about Boboiboy and everyone started praising him! After that," Fang turned to face the boy, "Teacher Papa told stories about you for three hours!" Stories he annoyingly listened to.

The boy's expression turned into one of excitement after hearing Fang's statement. "Really? What did he tell you about me? Tell me!" The excitement in his voice made Fang's left eye twitch. He's trying to be serious here.

"You want me tell about it?!" Fang yelled. "You're messing around!" Fang formed his hand into the same shape as before as he summoned back his shadow tiger. 

"Shadow Tiger, attack!" 

Gopal immediately detached himself from the boy, yelling out words as he ran towards a bush to hide. The shadow tiger growled as it headed towards the boy in top speed. The boy barely managed to summon his lightning bolt as he stopped the tiger from attacking him. _Quick reflexes_. Fang noted. Fang spread his arms. "Shadow scratch."

The tiger immediately lifted it's paw and aimed for a scratch over the bolt and it sent the bolt flying and the boy fell backwards. Fang felt uneasy but he didn't succumb to it. He needs to test the boy's limits. To see the potential of the element manipulation power watch that is in the hand of a human boy. He ordered the tiger to attack again but this time the boy dodged. Fang could tell that while he was away, he had been training himself. Fang smirked.

The boy glared at him. "Oh, so you wanna play?" 

"Boboiboy Thunderstorm!"

A flash of red and the boy had a new look. _So he's using his 2nd tier huh?_ But Fang can't help but feel fluttering sensations and he gritted his teeth. He thrusts his hands forward, making a new shape. "Shadow Shape." The tiger dissolved into the ground heading straight for the boy. "Shadow Tiger's Bite!" The tiger pounced from behind but the boy is quick this time.

"Thunderstorm Blade Stab!"

Fang couldn't believe his eyes. The boy stabbed the tiger from behind. The boy smirked, Fang's heart skipped a beat at that. Fang smirked as his left eye twitched. Fang clasps his hands together, making the tiger disappear, and formed a new shape. "Shadow Fingers Attack!" Shadows from the ground headed towards the boy, and the boy thought fast. 

"Boboiboy Cyclone!"

A swirl of wind surrounded the boy and the boy had a new look. His 2nd tier of the wind element. The boy had a hover board and he dashed for the sky. Fang frowned as he lifted his hand upward as the shadows also reached for the sky, hovering over the boy. He clasped his hands together and the shadows banded together, crushing the boy to the ground. Fang heard Gopal yell the boy's name. Fang lifted the shadows to see the boy and what surprised him is that he wasn't there. Fang's eyes realized something. _Earth_. The ground started shaking and Fang turned around just to see the boy lifting himself up with the earth. Just as Fang is about to attack the boy, the sun started to set. Fang clicked his tongue. The sun just had to set. 

"Earth Punch!" 

Drill like earth headed towards his direction. Fang wanted to keep this fight going but he can't be powerless when the sun fully sets and the night descends. It won't be a fair fight. Fang sighed as he lifted his arm and surrounded himself with shadows, deflecting the boy's attack, and dissolved into the shadow, appearing away from the fight. Fang saw the boy's look of surprise, Gopal too is surprised. Gopal got out from the bush, the camera in hand. Gopal must have recorded the fight. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but Gopal must have said something that caused the boy to look at him in shock before yelling out, "Ah Meng, you coward!"

Fang's left eye twitch. And he couldn't even remember his name. Gopal said something again and the boy had a sheepish look before he yelled out again, "Fang, you coward!"

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're lucky the sun is setting." And he disappeared yet again into the night.


	3. Rivalry and Feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I'm sorry if it took me so long to write this chapter. I actually don't know why it took me so long to write this.

Sometime in the month, before Boboiboy came back to Rintis island, Fang figured out that his power watch loses its power when the sun sets. But a few days later, he discovered that he could use it's power in the dark if there's light. A bright light. But Fang liked to work in the light more because it brings out the full potential of his powers. 

So when the fight happened, Fang didn't want to risk anything. If he didn't escape when he had the chance, he would be stuck there without any powers. Worse case scenario, they'll capture him and asks him questions. Of course Fang knew they wouldn't go that far but of course they would have their suspicions about him. Like how he got his powers. Even Fang himself has no clue. But Fang knows one thing for sure, Ochobot gave him the powers.

.

"I've made my move and I risked it." Fang mumbled. "Now that I've officially interacted with them, things would be harder now."

Fang walked towards the classroom, hoping that Boboiboy and Gopal won't be there. But alas the world wasn't in favour of him. Fang entered the classroom and is met by three humans. Gopal, who sat on his seat, Iwan, who stood beside Gopal and Boboiboy, who sat on his table with a confused expression. Boboiboy turned to face Fang's direction and didn't hesitate to give him a glare. Fang's stomach flipped at that and Fang returned the glare. Gopal glanced at the both of them, Iwan whimpered in fear, and Gopal did too. Fang approached his seat, eyes never leaving Boboiboy as they continued their glaring contest. Boboiboy got off the table as Fang reached his seat. 

"Dey, how long do you guys want to stare?" Gopal had enough of their glaring contest.

Boboiboy huffed. _Oh no_ , Fang thought, _too cute_. "So this is the face of a coward?"

__

Iwan gasped. Fang's left eye twitched. 

__

_'Stop being so cute.'_

__

_'Feelings, stop.'_

__

"Why you."

__

"Of course, you ran away when we were fighting! Coward!"

__

"I'm not a coward!"

__

Boboiboy glared at Fang. 

__

"Dey, don't fight in class!" Gopal interrupted. "If the tables gets messed up, I'm the one who'll arrange them!"

__

Gopal grabbed a time table from a nearby bulletin board. "You see this time table?" Gopal pointed a finger at his name on the time table. "I'm the one who'll arrange the tables today."

__

Fang can't help but roll his eyes. Of course Gopal had priorities. And he's the class assistant. Fang wonders on how he was elected as the assistant. From the corner of Fang's eye, he saw Yaya and Ying enter the room. Oh no.

__

"If you guys want to fight," Gopal continued, unaware of the company. "Tomorrow's the day because it's Amar Deep's turn." Gopal smiled proudly.

__

Yaya's expression turned into one of disbelief. "What did you say Gopal?!"

__

Gopal immediately turned around, fear replaced his proud smile, as Yaya prepared her notepad and her sheep headed pen. Gopal started making excuses. "Ergh- ah- nothing! I said don't fight or you'll age faster."

__

Yaya and Ying didn't believe it. "Lies. You thought we didn't hear what you said?"

__

Gopal laughed nervously. 

__

"Even though you're the class assistant, you are supposed to stop people from fighting." Yaya scolded.

__

Fang rolled his eyes. "Busybody." Fang mumbled.

__

Yaya turned to Fang, a furious look on her face. "Busybody?!"

__

Fang almost cringed. He didn't expect Yaya to hear his mumbling. But since he already said it, and regretted it, he decided to continue with whatever he had in mind. "The problem is between me and Boboiboy."

__

Yaya cleared her throat. Her furious look disappeared and is replaced with a smug look as she pointed at her badge. "Do you want me to write both of your names?"

__

Ying gasped.

__

"Eh? Just write his name Yaya." Boboiboy pointed at Fang. 

__

"Write his name!" Fang retorted back. 

__

"Yours!" 

__

"If the both of you won't stop fighting, I'll write both of your names."

__

Iwan gasped. Boboiboy glared at Fang and Fang returned the glare. Yaya clicked her pen, Gopal and Iwan gasped. Yaya prepared to write down their names until Gopal moved to Boboiboy's front, hands on both of his shoulders. 

__

"Don't do it Boboiboy! If the Disciplinary teacher sees your name, you're dead!"

__

Fang scoffed. He's heard of the Disciplinary teacher rumours. "It's only the Disciplinary teacher."

__

Gopal immediately faced Fang, a look of disbelief on his face. "Only the Disciplinary teacher? Dey, our Disciplinary teacher is a retired general of the army. After he retired, he became a 'Tomoi' champion eight times and swam across the Pacific ocean! And rumours said that he had an operation that changed his veins with iron wires!"

__

Fang raised an eyebrow. Not impressed with the revelation but Boboiboy did. His eyes grew wide and immediately had an excited puppy look on his face. Fang's stomach flipped yet again. "Woah! What's the teacher's name?"

__

The human students who entered the room and heard Boboiboy's claim gasped. Including Yaya and Ying. Everyone is silent and Boboiboy had a confused look on his face. 

__

"It's name can't be said!" Gopal said in a fearful tone.

__

"If said, it will appear all of a sudden!" Another human student said. 

__

Fang rolled his eyes. Referring their Disciplinary teacher as it seems highly wrong. 

__

"Nonsense!" Papa Zola appeared. Everyone ran to their seats. "Wild conspiracy and nonsense!"

__

"You guys, try to think of something better than that."

__

Boboiboy pointed at Fang. Again. "He's the one who looks for trouble."

__

Fang gritted his teeth. Fang can't blame him. Holding a grudge because Fang attacked him. Fang too held a grudge. He hasn't gotten over the Carrot donut incident. 

__

"Trouble always look for justice, but justice never looks for trouble."

__

Everyone fell silent. Fang doesn't know how this human became a teacher in the first place. 

__

"What are you saying?" Someone dared say.

__

"The meaning... is so deep!" Gopal praised, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. Fang rolled his eyes at Gopal. There's nothing deep about it.

__

"Deep? What does it mean?" Boboiboy asked.

__

"I don't know but it sounded so deep."

__

Boboiboy didn't look amused. 

__

.

__

"Yes students, today we will be playing a tough sport." Papa Zola proclaimed as he played with a hula hoop.

__

"Huh? Tough? What sport is it teacher?" Yaya asked. 

__

"Sport....."

__

Gopal, Boboiboy and even Yaya and Ying looked excited. Fang just shook his head. Whatever Papa Zola has in mind won't be tough. Fang has already experienced a tough activity, and that's his training with Captain Kaizo. It's not a sport but Fang knows that it's tough. So whatever Papa Zola has in mind isn't worth tough. Papa Zola moved to the tracks, everyone following along including Fang. Papa Zola got them into three separate lines, with Yaya, Ying and Boboiboy as the line leaders, and shoved a spoon with an egg into their mouths. Fang's eye twitched. The three stumbled, making sure the egg didn't fall and balanced themselves. 

__

"What's this?" Boboiboy asked, stumbling just a little bit.

__

"Running with an egg on a spoon."

__

Fang sighed. Yes. This 'tough' sport isn't tough at all. Gopal, who is behind Boboiboy, nudged his shoulder, causing Boboiboy to balance the egg. "Quick Boboiboy! Get a head start!"

__

But Boboiboy didn't budge. He had a frown on his face as he turned to face Gopal. Fang wanted to bang his head somewhere, anywhere. What's going on in his mind is something Fang wanted to shut up or shut down. How big is his infatuation?!

__

"I don't want to. It's child's play."

__

Gopal disagreed. "Child's play but fun!"

__

Fang agreed with Boboiboy's statement. "Not challenging at all."

__

Papa Zola seemed to consider the idea. A smug look made it's way to his face and Fang didn't like it. "Alright, let's have a race between Boboiboy and Fang!"

__

Boboiboy tensed. 

__

"The winner will get... P-P-P-Papa Zola's P Ruler!" Papa Zola brandished a ruler with the same logo on his belt, at the top. The human students looked at it in awe and Fang cringed.

__

"Really? A ruler?" Boboiboy asked.

__

Gopal dropped to his knees, begging. "That legendary ruler Boboiboy! Please get it for your best friend here!"

__

Fang rolled his eyes.

__

"Alright."

__

.

__

The race started and Fang can't help but steal glances at Boboiboy. Well, it's not Fang's fault that the boy not so beside him looked so cute while he struggled with balancing the egg on the spoon. If Fang had to be honest, he too had trouble with balancing the egg on the spoon. Not that he would admit it but Boboiboy's determination to win the race, just for Gopal, just seeped a nagging feeling on Fang that he can't do the race half-assed. Even if Fang wins the race and gets the prize, he doesn't even know what he'll do with the ruler. He doesn't even know why Gopal wants the ruler so much, let alone why it's legendary. He also can't let Boboiboy win because it would seem like he's doing it on purpose. Well Fang could but his pride wouldn't. So Fang did his best to let Boboiboy fall behind but the boy is to stubborn and determined to fall behind that it somehow irritated Fang.

__

Fang followed every move Boboiboy made whenever Fang decides to block him, even had the decency to nudge him if he had too, but Boboiboy just kept on going. So Fang speeds up but Boboiboy just manages to catch up to him. _The stamina and determination of this boy_ , Fang thought. So when Fang decided to block Boboiboy's path, he tripped on one of the cones. Everything felt like it was slow motion, Fang saw the surprised look on Boboiboy but Fang tried to focus on the egg that's nearing the ground. With Fang's reflexes, he managed to save the egg and balanced his footing to keep up. Fang felt so relieved that he almost forgot about Boboiboy who is ahead of him. Because Boboiboy is ahead of him, he decides to use his powers to speed up his pace. Ahead of Boboiboy, Fang saw the finish line, just before he could cross it, Boboiboy is just right beside him, using his powers as well. So when they crossed the finish line, they didn't know who actually crossed first.

__

"Teacher, I recorded the race!"

__

Papa Zola nodded his head. "Replay the video!"

__

Fang and Boboiboy immediately went to Gopal's side to watch the replay. Even if they replayed the video, they couldn't even tell who was first. But Fang thought that there was something wrong. So when the three of them said nothing, Papa Zola decided to look at the video footage himself. Fang watched how concentrated Papa Zola looked that Fang actually thought that he looked like a normal human. A few minutes later, Papa Zola started chuckling to himself that Fang thought is weird.

__

"Finally, justice appeared."

__

"Who is it? Who is it?"

__

Fang himself is even nervous to find out who it is. 

__

"The winner is..."

__

"Boboiboy!"

__

"Fang!"

__

Papa Zola smirked. "Me, myself!"

__

Fang couldn't believe it. How could Papa Zola himself win the race? He didn't remember him running with them, let alone blocking anyone else. Even Boboiboy had no clue how this is possible, the only thing they could agree upon. 

__

"Huh? How is that?" Gopal asked.

__

"Is this a joke?" Someone asked. 

__

Papa Zola laughed. "Do you see this?"

__

Papa Zola showed them the screen, pointing at something in particular. Fang squinted hard enough and thought that he saw something red. 

__

"See? See what?" Ying raised an eyebrow at Papa Zola.

__

"Open your eyes, young ones!"

__

Fang rolled his eyes and looked more closer. Boboiboy did as well. Fang knew this because Boboiboy leaned beside him, causing Fang to freeze as something erupted in his stomach. Fang almost fainted. Almost. And that's where Fang saw it. Just beside Boboiboy, maybe a few ruler inches away, was Papa Zola with an egg on a spoon crossing the finish line. Fang blinked, made sure that he wasn't seeing things. And when the image of Papa Zola didn't fade away, he knew it was real. Even Boboiboy's eyebrows furrowed at this.

__

"Clear as it is, I am the winner!" Papa Zola proclaimed.

__

Yaya shook her head. "But it's a race between Boboiboy and Fang?"

__

Boboiboy agreed. "Yeah, what is this teacher?"

__

Fang sighed. 

__

"Congrats teacher!" Gopal exclaimed, hugging Papa Zola. "I already knew that you are going to win."

__

Boboiboy looked like he regretted the decision of getting the ruler for Gopal. 

__

"Oh thank you, thank you." Papa Zola mused. "Calm yourself."

__

"Papa." Gopal started, looking a bit shy. Fang already knew what Gopal will say next. "Can you give me your P ruler?"

__

"What?!" Everyone covered their ears. "Why would I?! I'm the one running and your the one who gets the prize?!"

__

Gopal backed away, nervously. "Nothing teacher! But that camera teacher?"

__

Papa Zola raised an eyebrow. "This camera?" A smug look made it's way to Papa Zola's face. "Unfortunately, it's been taken." 

__

"Huh?! Taken?!" Gopal screamed, a look of horror on his face.

__

Fang wanted to laugh at Gopal's distress. 

__

"How can it be like this teacher?!" 

__

Papa Zola chuckled. "Justice will never let any students bring any cameras to school."

__

Gopal crumbled in defeat. "Oh no."

__

If there's one thing Fang hasn't learned yet, it's succumbing to curiosity. 

__

"Teacher?"

__

"What is it?"

__

Fang flinched. Why did he let curiosity get the best of him? "Can I see the recording again?"

__

Boboiboy looked at Fang. Fang could feel the stare of the boy and Fang tried not to mind it. "Aren't you satisfied with your defeat?"

__

Fang frowned. Yes, _because it's not Boboiboy who won the race_ , No, _because it's neither him or Boboiboy who won the race_. "I'm fine if I was defeated by you, but between the race of me and Boboiboy, I want to know who won."

__

Boboiboy sighed. "It's okay Fang, we can clarify it as a tie." Boboiboy smiled at Fang, offering his hand for a handshake.

__

Fang stared at the hand extended to him then to the smile on Boboiboy's face. Is this boy literally trying to give him a heart attack? Fang returned his attention to Boboiboy's extended hand. For some reason, Fang wants to hold on to the hand and never let go. Intertwine those fingers with his and- Fang blinked. There's no way he's thinking those thoughts. No way. There's no way Fang is gonna shake his hand with this boy, even if curiosity is nagging him nonstop. Fang will not curiosity get the best of him.

__

Fang rejected the hand. Boboiboy frowned as his hand dropped to his side. Gopal, who saw the exchange, lifted himself and placed a hand on Fang's shoulder. "Dey, I know that you're still mad about the first day at school incident and the math incident two months ago but at least accept the tie."

__

Fang shrugged the hand off. Of course he's not that entirely mad about those two incidents but that's not the reason why he didn't accept the hand shake. "I won't."

__

Gopal sighed. "Just accept it don't be stubborn." Fang glared at him. "It's not like Boboiboy actually did anything to hurt your feelings."

__

That riled Fang up. Boboiboy tensed. "Wait... I did?"

__

"Calm down! Calm down!" Papa Zola said. "If Boboiboy did hurt your feelings, what did he do?"

__

"What did he do?" Boboiboy flinched. "One day, I was running so hard to the canteen to buy my favorite donut." Fang remembered it so well. "There was only one left but you," Fang pointed at Boboiboy, "got the last one!"

__

Boboiboy is surprised by this. "Eh? I never knew it! I didn't even notice you were there!"

__

"You didn't notice?" Boboiboy flinched.

__

Ying sighed. "Haiya, it's just a donut."

__

"Just a donut?!" Fang turned to face Ying, who jumped slightly by Fang's sudden movement. "Hey, Carrot donut is the most delicious donut in this universe!"

__

Gopal clicked his tongue before he reached for something in his jacket. When Gopal finally found it, he retracted his hand and held a tissue that had a big lump, indicating that there's something hidden inside. Gopal unfolded the tissue and Fang couldn't believe it. There on the unfolded tissue is a half eaten Carrot donut. Gopal extended the donut to Fang. "Dey, you want it?"

__

Fang didn't know that Gopal is capable of sharing. Yaya wrinkled her nose. "That's disgusting Gopal."

__

Gopal shrugged. "I bought it yesterday. It just fell on the floor three times."

__

Fang felt his fingers itching for the donut. But he shouldn't. Even if it's his favorite donut being handed to him by none other than Gopal, he shouldn't give in. If he's able to resist accepting the handshake then he's able to resist grabbing the donut.

__

It was Papa Zola who relieved him of his pain. Papa Zola grabbed the donut from Gopal's hand and shoved it to his mouth, much to Yaya's disgust. Probably everyone as well. "This Carrot donut is what Boboiboy did to hurt your feelings? Is that it?"

__

Fang cringed. Talking with your mouth is full, what a pig. "That's not all teacher!"

__

"Wait there's more?" Boboiboy exclaimed, a look of shook and disbelief written on his face.

__

"Of course! The day I went to school early, I found that the classroom wasn't cleaned!" Boboiboy had a look of recognition at the mention of the memory and cringed. "I cleaned the classroom for an hour and it was you who got the credit!"

__

"It wasn't my fault, they misunderstood me! I tried to tell them that it wasn't me!"

__

Fang crossed his arms. "You did it on purpose."

__

Boboiboy shook his head. "No I didn't."

__

Fang glared at Boboiboy. "I will teach you a lesson Boboiboy."

__

Boboiboy's facial expression changed and Fang didn't know why. Boboiboy immediately pulled at Gopal with a cheerful smile, said smile is now being directed at Fang. "That's great! Teach me mathematics!"

__

Even Gopal looked excited. "Me too, me too!"

__

Fang stared at them dumbfounded. "The 35th question in our mathematics homework is so hard!"

__

Boboiboy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it took me three days to try figure it out but I still don't know the answer."

__

Fang doesn't know if they're joking or being sincere. "Hey!"

__

Boboiboy and Gopal flinched. "You guys are joking around!"

__

Boboiboy chuckled nervously. Fang wanted to slam his head somewhere because he though that it's cute. 

__

"Calm down, calm down!" Papa Zola intervened. "If you start a fight, you'll be striked."

__

Fang gave Papa Zola a glare and Fang swore he saw him cower in fear. Papa Zola cleared his throat. "I-If you want to fight, fight fairly and cautiously."

__

Gopal gasped. "Fight fairly and cautiously?"

__

Papa Zola nodded his head. "Yeah, I suggest you guys to fight..."

__

Gopal, Ying and even Yaya waited with anticipation. 

__

"On running with an egg on a spoon!"

__

Gopal looked like he wanted to faint. Ying groaned. "Haiya, they've already done that teacher!"

__

Papa Zola laughed nervously. "Oh really?"

__

Fang didn't know why these humans are suggesting a fight. I mean Fang already fought Boboiboy and he's quite satisfied with it (is what he wants to think). Boboiboy also didn't know why they were suggesting. Gopal snapped his fingers. "Let them have a football match!"

__

Fang watched as Boboiboy's eyes shined at the mention of football. _Oh no_. "Football." Boboiboy whispered.

__

Gopal smirked. "Are you brave enough?" 

__

Oh no. What can Fang do? He doesn't know how to play football, let alone the rules. He only knows how to play basketball. What will Fang do? Fang also wonders why Gopal is the one suggesting the fight, let alone wanted them to fight. Fang knew that Boboiboy would agree to this because of the way his eyes shined at the mention of football. And Fang found out a new fact about Boboiboy. Fang must have taken too long to answer because he snapped out of his senses when he saw Boboiboy in front of him with a teasing smile. "Are you scared?"

__

Fang thought his heart jumped from his chest from the sudden closeness. Too close for comfort. Fang scoffed, face heating up. "Scared? I'm not scared."

__

"Don't cry if you lose." Papa Zola teased.

__

"Cry? I won't! I'll defeat Boboiboy."

__

.

__

Fang can't defeat Boboiboy. Fang just admits it naturally. He went to a bookstore on his way home yesterday and managed to buy a manual (guide) of how to play football and he's not doing it right, to Fang's standards. Even if Adudu and Probe volunteered to be part of his team, he doesn't know if he can actually pull it off. Fang knows that Gopal would be part of Boboiboy's team, since he was the one that suggested the match. Fang doesn't know who else will be part of Boboiboy's team, but Fang wonders who else Adudu and Probe will find to be part of his team. Fang almost found the irony in all of this, humans vs aliens. Didn't expect that to happen but Fang will try his best. His best to fight.

__

.

__

Fang doesn't know why he accepted defeat. Normally when there's a challenge, Fang would never accept defeat. If he didn't do or win a challenge, there's always this nagging feeling that's always pestering him. So when Boboiboy defeated him during the football match, Fang just shrugged off the defeat. Even if Adudu made two extra robots for the lack of team members and the purpose of playing dirty, they still lost. Even with Fang being the goal keeper, they still couldn't win. Fang's decision to be a goal keeper has it's perks, one is that he doesn't need to admit that he can't play football, two, he's observation and focus is improving slightly (part of Captain Kaizo's training for him), three, he could use his hands, four, he could stare at Boboiboy from a distance, and five, he could get close ups of the boy whenever he decides to score the goal. 

__

Of course Fang doesn't just stare at Boboiboy, mostly, but he also pays attention to the other players. Fang didn't know that Ying and Yaya could play football. He really didn't think that they could since all they ever do is study, study, study. Iwan, for someone who's short, didn't seem to faint at the sight of his opponents, let alone at the sight of Adudu and Probe. He didn't know that Iwan can actually play since the boy looked like if a ball is thrown at him he would immediately faint on the spot. And Gopal being the goal keeper is something he didn't expect as well. There are a lot of things he didn't expect and for some reason, Fang liked it. Even the different kinds of expressions Boboiboy showed that day.

__

.

__

One of the things that Fang doesn't want to admit, aside from his feelings for Boboiboy, is that Yaya's biscuits are very helpful. At least out loud. When Fang finally found a decent place to stay, he wondered about the Lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Again, he heard these rumours from Gopal, but he actually wonders if the crazy cat really is there. So when Fang let his curiosity get the best of him (he didn't learn), he regretted it. He barely managed to escape. With that rumour proven true, Fang thought of ideas on how to get pass through that alley without the crazy cat chasing him. He's used his powers, but using them so early in the morning tires him out. When Boboiboy finally came back, Fang's solution came to him. Yaya asked Tok Aba if she could sell her biscuits at the Kokotiam and surprisingly Tok Aba said yes. Fang's heard all about Yaya's biscuits so the idea struck him. The next day, Fang made sure to wake up early to buy the biscuits before Boboiboy or the others see him. Unfortunately Ochobot faints whenever he's around and Fang really wants to know why. With the biscuits he bought, he made his way to Lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Fang thought it wouldn't work but thankfully it did. Fang didn't have to use his powers and Yaya's biscuits can come in handy. He hopes that Yaya won't stop baking them. At least he won't say it out loud.

__

So Fang woke up yet again, hoping to buy the biscuits without the company of Boboiboy or the others but alas, the world wasn't in favour of him. Just as he neared the Kokotiam, he actually thought that he saw Boboiboy and Gopal. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that he wasn't dreaming and when they didn't fade away, they really were the real thing. Tok Aba acknowledged him just before he could reach the stall. Boboiboy and Gopal turned around and immediately their jaws were wide opened. Ochobot unfortunately fainted yet again.

__

"It's you!" Boboiboy exclaimed in shock.

__

Fang didn't have time to deal with his fluttering stomach and picking a fight. "What?"

__

Boboiboy paused for a moment, the shock still remained in his system. "Why did Ochobot faint when he looked at you, huh?"

__

Fang sighed. He really doesn't have the time for this. He grabbed a packet of Yaya's biscuits and reached for his pocket to grab the money, not missing Gopal's eyes getting wider than they already are. "I'm buying a packet of this biscuit Tok."

__

Tok Aba nodded his head. "Okay, leave the money on the counter."

__

"Tok Aba is right, there is a living human that bought Yaya's biscuits." Gopal whispered. Fang rolled his eyes as he placed the money on the counter. _As if I'm human_. He turned to leave when something grabbed his wrist. Immediately, Fang felt sparks and the adrenaline rush to his body, making him wide awake. He turned to face the culprit and saw Boboiboy with his eyebrows furrowed.

__

"You didn't answer my question."

__

Fang blinked at him. _God, he's holding my wrist_. It's too early for this. "It's early to pick a fight in the morning."

__

Even if Fang dislike it, he shrugged the hand off. "Where are you going?"

__

Fang sighed. "To school of course."

__

.

__

Fang didn't expect the two of them to follow him. Of course Gopal knew all about Lorong Pak Senin Koboi and would do anything at all cost to avoid passing through, but if you have a stubborn best friend, there's no way you're getting out. Fang really didn't have the time to deal with any of this. 

__

"Dey!" 

__

Fang froze. He turned around to see Boboiboy and Gopal heading towards him. 

__

"What are you doing, huh?" Gopal asked.

__

"Where are you going?" Boboiboy asked.

__

Fang looked at him like he's crazy. "To school."

__

Gopal crossed his arms. "To school, why are you passing here huh?"

__

Fang glared at Gopal. "Are you stupid?"

__

"No, I just asked you a question."

__

"And I said a while ago that it's early to pick a fight in the morning."

__

Boboiboy knocked the packet out of Fang's hand. Fang stared at the biscuits on the ground with horror. "Why did you knock the biscuits from my hand?" Fang hissed.

__

Boboiboy frowned at Fang. "You must be immune to Yaya's biscuits since you've been buying them everyday and-"

__

Fang grabbed Boboiboy's shoulders, ignoring everything his body is feeling. "Do you realize what you've done?"

__

Gopal frowned. "What do you mean?"

__

"Those biscuits are-"

__

And Fang froze. So did Boboiboy and Gopal. The atmosphere quickly change and Fang removed his hands from Boboiboy's shoulders. Fang knew the change of atmosphere very well and with the biscuits on the ground, Fang didn't know if there was still a chance to get them and feed them to the crazy cat. But since the cat isn't a normal one, it likely won't take food from the ground.

__

"It's Pak Senin's Cowboy crazy cat!" Gopal yelled. "Don't move all of a sudden Boboiboy..."

__

But Fang didn't listen to Gopal. Neither did Boboiboy. "Run!"

__

.

__

After getting beaten up by the crazy cat, they managed to get away. Something Fang thought they won't be able to. They did everything they could think of, using their powers as well but the crazy cat is just to fast, quick even. Fang wondered if the biscuits helped the crazy cat. He didn't know.

__

"We are already late." Gopal said, panting.

__

They were just a few meters away from the school gates.

__

"We... still have time." Boboiboy said.

__

Fang didn't have the strength to talk. They all did so they slowly walked towards the gate. Just as they neared the gate, Gopal jumped and immediately stopped Fang and Boboiboy from walking. Fang didn't know why, he just wants to be inside the classroom, on his seat, and take a break.

__

"Oh no, it's Yaya!"

__

Fang swatted the hand away. "What's wrong with you?"

__

Gopal turned to Fang. "Dey! Yaya is the one patrolling! Even if we run, we will arrive on time."

__

"That's okay." Boboiboy said. "What's wrong with that?"

__

Fang shook his head. Gopal sighed. Boboiboy didn't know why they were acting like this. "Ugh, you don't understand."

__

"For Yaya, 'On time means late'. Arriving on time means it's late."

__

But Boboiboy didn't seem fazed by it. "It's only Yaya. She's our friend. She's kind and forgiving."

__

_Oh my god_. Fang wanted to slam his head somewhere, anywhere. This boy's way of thinking is just too pure. 

__

"Dey Boboiboy." Gopal said in a stern tone. Boboiboy flinched. Fang didn't know Gopal could do that because it caught him by surprise. "Do you see that line over there?" Gopal pointed at the line that separates the outside and the inside of the school.

__

Boboiboy gulped. "Y-Yeah."

__

"That's Yaya's transforming line. It's the difference from the cuteness and into a dangerous lion!"

__

Boboiboy looked at Gopal, confused. "Cuteness? Dangerous lion?"

__

Gopal looked at Fang, expecting him to explain but Fang shrugged and signalled for Gopal to continue. Gopal sighed. "Before Yaya passes through the line, she is really gentle. That's where the cuteness is. But when she passes the line, she suddenly becomes strict, like a dangerous lion. She won't give you a chance for sure."

__

Boboiboy nodded his head, understanding. Then Boboiboy had a sudden thought. "What will happen if she walked in and out every ten seconds?"

__

Gopal seemed to consider the thought. Fang thought that they were crazy.

__

Gopal laughed. "I'm sure she will be really dizzy."

__

"We need to try this."

__

"Hey, are you guys out of your mind?"

__

They both had a nervous smiles on their faces. Boboiboy looked ahead to check if Yaya's still there. "Is it true that Yaya's like a dangerous lion, she doesn't look like one."

__

"To you she doesn't, because you haven't broken any school rules."

__

"Yeah, what if you broke so many of the school rules that you got kicked out of school. After you get kicked out, I will be the only one who will be popular." Fang mused. This whole popularity concept is starting to get to his mind.

__

"Hey, are you out of your mind?" Gopal asked, unamused. 

__

Boboiboy nudged Gopal's arm. "The biscuits must still be inside his system."

__

Fang sighed. "Whatever, I'm going inside."

__

Just before he could proceed, Gopal grabbed his arm. "Dey! If you go in now, Yaya will suspect where me and Boboiboy are."

__

Fang pulled back his arm, cringing slightly from Gopal's touch. "Then what do you expect us to do?"

__

Gopal thought it through until an idea struck his head. "We could use the doorstep beside the teacher's room."

__

Boboiboy beamed. "Okay let's go!"

__

Fang didn't know how they did it but they managed to get inside the school without Yaya noticing. 

__

"We've arrived." Boboiboy breathed out.

__

"With time to spare."

__

"Let's go to class or else we'll be late for queue up." Gopal rushed Fang and Boboiboy.

__

Fang rolled his eyes. It's these two fault that he's late. And their late. As they were walking through the hall, something caught Boboiboy's attention because he stopped walking. Gopal too stopped walking and turned to look at Boboiboy who started to walk towards the opposite direction of where they were heading. Fang sighed, how easily distracted this boy is. Gopal and Fang decided to follow Boboiboy. Fang knew what this place is, it's the Wall of Glory, where students with great achievements and accomplishments will be placed here to be recognized. Fang recognized the picture on the wall. 

__

"Yaya?"

__

"Eh? You never knew?" Gopal asked. 

__

"Class monitor, Prefects's Leader, Library Prefect's Leader, Girl Scout's President, Design Club's Leader, Taekwondo Club Chairman," Fang and Gopal gave each other looks, waiting for Boboiboy to stop reading out loud. "Founder of the Discipline Club, Founder of the Biscuit Club."

__

Boboiboy sighed. "Dey, you didn't even look at the other side."

__

Fang gave Gopal a look, as if to say 'we don't have time for this', but Gopal just shrugged him off as he opened the portrait to reveal more titles. Boboiboy's eyes went wide at the sight. "President in All School's Association and Club."

__

"I'm really proud to have a friend like her." Boboiboy smiled.

__

Oh how stubborn Fang's heart is.

__

Gopal scoffed. "Proud? Every single thing is something she wants to give a penalty."

__

Fang smirked at this. "You're just jealous."

__

Gopal glared at Fang. "Dey, do you think that Yaya is the only one on the Wall of Glory?"

__

Fang rose an eyebrow. Gopal pointed to another picture frame on the wall. "I'm also there."

__

Boboiboy gushed at the picture. Gopal gave Fang a smug look. Fang shook his head. Fang knows that it's not real. It's only a picture he printed out himself and pasted it on the frame. Fang could see the tape very clearly. Boboiboy didn't but Boboiboy stopped gushing over it when the picture fell down to reveal another picture of Yaya. Fang bit back a laugh.

__

"You pasted it right?" Boboiboy asked.

__

Gopal nodded his head gloomy. "Yeah, this is the only way to get my picture on the Wall of Glory."

__

Boboiboy's smile immediately returned. "Don't be sad Gopal. We'll work hard together and make sure that our pictures will be on the Wall of Glory."

__

Fang can't help but tag along. "Hmm, then my picture on the Wall of Glory will be for the most popular student."

__

Boboiboy gave Fang a soft smile, something Fang thought was just his imagination and something Gopal missed. Fang knew that this boy would be the end of him. "Alright."

__

"We'll work hard together and defeat Yaya."

__

"Defeat who?" A voice spoke and the three of them froze from where they stood. They slowly turned around to see Yaya walking towards them with a devilish grin. Gopal immediately cowered behind Boboiboy and Fang. Boboiboy gave Yaya a nervous smile. "Defeating..."

__

Yaya rose an eyebrow. An idea struck Boboiboy as he pulled at Fang's wrist. "Fang! I'm going to defeat Fang!"

__

Fang looked at Boboiboy, surprised. Yaya turned her attention to Fang, waiting for him to say something. Fang got the idea, ignoring yet again the feeling, and nodded his head. "Yeah, we're enemies." Fang nudged lightly Boboiboy's arm with his elbow. "So we need to defeat each other."

__

Boboiboy laughed nervously. "Awesome right?"

__

Gopal nudged Boboiboy's back, rather harshly. "Ha, take this!"

__

"That hurts." Boboiboy hissed at Gopal, who gave Boboiboy a nervous smile.

__

Yaya took in the interaction with a suspicious look. Fang and Boboiboy gulped, hoping that it was believable. "Suspicious."

__

Yaya broke into a smile. "But it's okay, I believe it."

__

The three of them broke into sighs of relief. But it was soon taken back when Yaya said that they will be getting a penalty. Boboiboy frowned. "Huh, why?"

__

Yaya pointed to a sign behind her. A sign that said 'Students Not Allowed'. Fang forgot that the sign existed. "What are your problems here?"

__

Boboiboy pouted. "What about you? What's your problem here?"

__

"You guys are my problem." She gave them a smile before writing down their names on her open notepad.

__

.

__

"To think that she let us pick up the rubbish." Fang said as he placed a crushed can into the garbage bag.

__

Boboiboy pulled at the grass. "She really is rude."

__

"Hmm, well it is your fault."

__

"My fault?" Boboiboy sneered.

__

"Picking a fight early in the morning."

__

"You didn't answer my question this morning!"

__

Gopal immediately dropped to the ground, making Fang and Boboiboy face him as he started to wail. "It's already three in the afternoon, I already missed the drama show of Ombak-"

__

"Where do you think you're going?"

__

The three of them immediately turned to face the intruder. There stood Probe with a ladle? But the sudden appearance of Probe caught the three of them off guard. "Probe?!"

__

Probe immediately zoomed towards them. "Take this! Electric Ladle Swat!" and used the ladle to hit all of them on the head. Fang didn't know what kind of evil plan this is but it seemed stupid. Before any of them could do anything, Probe pulled out a ray and pointed it at them. 

__

"Shrinking Gun Shot!"

__


	4. Possible Friendship

Fang felt different. The tingling sensation from his body lingered and Fang's eyesight can't see anything but white. Fang squinted but it was no use, he just needs to wait for his eyes to adjust. Fang could hear Boboiboy and Gopal making noises, the majority is made by Gopal who kept on wailing nonstop. So when Fang's eyesight finally adjusted, the first thing he saw is green. Long green trees towered before him and Fang jumped in surprise. But looking more closely, Fang realized that there not trees but leaves. To be more specific, the grass. Fang realized how close the ground is, how big the rocks are, and how small they've become. Gopal's wailing followed a scream and a howl.

"We're small?! What do we do now?"

"Keep quiet Gopal." 

"Quiet?!" Gopal snapped his head at Boboiboy. "Dey! How do you expect me to be quiet huh? Look at where we are."

Fang sighed. "This is all your fault Boboiboy."

"My fault? How is this my fault?" Boboiboy snapped at Fang.

"If you didn't try to pick a fight this morning, we wouldn't be here."

"Pick a fight? It was you who didn't answer my question this morning! You ate one of Yaya's biscuits and-"

"Dey!" Gopal wailed out loud.

"What?!" Fang and Boboiboy snapped at Gopal.

Gopal took a step back, fearing the glares of the two boys directed at him. "The two of you should stop complaining and help me with something!"

Boboiboy's glare soften, so did his anger. "What do you need help with Gopal?"

"With shutting up."

.

After beating up Gopal, the three of them devised a plan. Boboiboy had suggested that they find Ying and Yaya at the Kokotiam and also suggested that they'll pass through Lorong Pak Senin Koboi. Gopal immediately turned down the offer, saying that even if their small the crazy cat would just spot them immediately. Fang offered an alternative to the suggestion in which Boboiboy and Gopal where very sceptical about. Fang just shrugged it off and told them that it would keep them safe while passing through. But first they need to head for the school canteen. 

"Okay, now we just need to get up to the counter." Fang said.

Gopal stared at the counter. "How are we gonna get up there when we're so small?"

"Gopal can you help me with something?" Fang asked, feeling a little irritated.

Gopal gave Fang a weird look. "Uh, sure? What is it?"

"Shut up." 

Boboiboy laughed at that. Fang's heart skipped a beat at that. "He fired it right back at you Gopal." Boboiboy said, referring to the events a while ago.

Gopal clicked his tongue. Fang smirked. _Shadow Eagle could fly us up_ , Fang formed his hand into a shape and said, "Shadow Eagle" as a shadow quickly morphed into a bird that's five times their size with glowing red eyes. Boboiboy and Gopal stared at the shadow in awe. "Wow! That's so cool!"

Fang felt flattered by the compliment given by the boy. "Of course it is."

But Fang wonders if the shadow could carry all three of them up to the counter. Sure they might be small but Fang has his doubts. Immediately Boboiboy and Gopal started to fight over who gets to sit where.

"I want to sit beside the window!"

Gopal nudged Boboiboy. "I also want to sit beside the window!"

"No, I will sit beside the window." Boboiboy retorted.

"I will!" Gopal retorted back.

"Me!"

"Me!"

Fang's left eye twitched. "Hey, do you think this is a bus that has windows?"

Boboiboy and Gopal laughed nervously. Fang shook his head, _how childish_. Fang lifted himself up and is sitting on the back of the shadow. Fang turned to where Gopal and Boboiboy are and found them yet again arguing.

"I will sit next!" Gopal said, blocking Boboiboy.

Boboiboy pulled at Gopal, preventing him from climbing up the shadow. "No, I will."

Gopal pulled at Boboiboy's grip on his arm, trying to pry it off. "No, me."

Fang thought that he's dealing with children and that a headache will arrive sooner. "Hurry up!" Fang barked.

A few seconds later, Fang heard a thump on the ground with a yelp and a body colliding with his, almost making him fall. The body that collided with him gave a triumph shout and pointed down at the body on the floor. "Ha! I win!"

Fang swore he felt his face heat up. The body that collided with him is no other than Boboiboy. Gopal glared at Boboiboy. "Dey! No fair!" And lifted himself up and sat behind Boboiboy.

"I got up first." Boboiboy cheered.

"You pushed me down!"

"You pulled me back!"

Fang cleared his throat, immediately shutting the two of them up. Fang tries to control his heartbeat. Any moment now and Shadow Eagle might falter away. But Fang can't, Boboiboy is sitting just behind him, their bodies almost pressed close and Fang's mind is going crazy with the sensation.

"Shadow Eagle, fly."

The shadow let out a caw and lifted its wings up and pushed from the ground. Boboiboy and Gopal's eyes shined with delight, and Fang tried to focus on nothing else but the shadow and not at the boy behind. Just as they neared the counter is when Fang messed up. Gopal made an unnecessary move, Fang didn't know what he was doing, which caused Boboiboy to put a hand on Fang's shoulder. Fang froze instantly and because of that, Fang accidentally made the shadow disappear, causing all of them to fall to the ground. Fang immediately formed his fingers into a shape, "Shadow Fingers!" and thrust his hand forward. A shadow thrust forward too and Fang made the shadow grip unto the counter edge as he thrust another hand towards his fallen companions, the shadows gripped their waists as it stopped them from falling down. Fang holding on to the shadow, slowly lifted all of them up, cursing lightly at how heavy they are. Once they're all at the top, Fang panted heavily.

"So... heavy."

Boboiboy glared at Gopal. "Look at what you did Gopal."

"Dey! I didn't do anything!" Gopal retorted.

"Didn't do anything? You moved so sudden-"

"I was trying to get comfortable-"

"We were almost to the top-"

Gopal crossed his arms. "We're here now aren't we?"

Just before Boboiboy could answer, Fang let out a groan. "Could the two of you stop fighting and help me?"

Fang finally calmed his breathing. And his heart. Why would he let such a thing interfere with his well being? Well Fang just blames his growing infatuation for the boy. Fang looked around the counter, searching for a familiar jar that holds a specific kind of biscuits.

Gopal looked at Fang, not so amused. "What are you gonna say? Shut up?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "No."

Boboiboy had a curious look on his face. "What do you need help with?"

Fang finally found it. He immediately ran towards the jar, followed by two confused boys. The two boys immediately backed away in fear when they realized what the jar contained.

"That's Yaya's biscuits!" Gopal said in fear.

"Don't tell me the reason we're here is because you want to eat Yaya's biscuits!"

Fang rolled his eyes. What is about him and eating Yaya's biscuits? There's no way he would eat one of those, even if he is dared to. "Do you guys want to be safe or not?"

Gopal pointed a shaking finger at the jar. "H-How can those keep us safe?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and catch the biscuits."

Fang used his powers to open the lid and lift himself up. Boboiboy and Gopal waited fearfully inches away from the jar. 

"Be careful Boboiboy, I think the biscuits have some radiation." Gopal warned.

"How are Yaya's biscuits here?"

"She asked the canteen aunty to sell it. When the canteen aunty rejected it, she threatened to write down the aunty's name!"

Boboiboy's eyes widened. "Even the canteen aunty is afraid of getting her name written down?"

"Are you not afraid of it?" Gopal asked in disbelief.

Boboiboy immediately nodded his head. "Of course I am."

 _Cute_. Fang cleared his throat, catching the attention of the two. "Here, catch these."

Fang dropped two biscuits at the same time as he got off the jar with a biscuit in his arms. Boboiboy caught one of the biscuits with ease while Gopal caught the other biscuit with his back.

Gopal groaned in pain. "My spine."

Boboiboy chuckled. "Awesome."

Fang smiled at that.

.

Reaching Lorong Pak Senin Koboi carrying inhuman biscuits at their backs is a hard task. They had to make multiple stops to catch their breathes and stretch their backs. Gopal and Boboiboy still have doubts about Fang's plan, since they had no idea what Fang wanted to do with the biscuits.

"Are you sure that these biscuits aren't for you to snack on?" Boboiboy asked.

Fang sighed. "For the last time Boboiboy, no."

"So what's your plan?" Gopal asked, itching to get rid of the biscuit on his back.

"Just follow me."

Boboiboy frowned. "At least let us know."

Boboiboy glowed gold and in a flash it disappeared but Boboiboy shrunk. Again. Gopal and Fang's eyes widened as they stared at the shrunken boy. "Boboiboy, what happened?"

Boboiboy looked at himself, at a loss of words. Fang felt like he's staring at a child. Fang can't help but let out a small laugh. Unfortunately Boboiboy and Gopal heard it and stared at him. Fang panicked and said, "I'm taller and much more popular." That is until he glowed the same gold and shrunk as well. Boboiboy gave him a reassuring smile that went straight to Fang's heart. Not a second later, Gopal glowed the same gold and shrunk.

"It looks like the more time we spend, the more smaller we become." Boboiboy hypothesized.

Gopal wailed, not liking what Boboiboy said. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

Fang bit his lip. _We need to find the crazy cat, fast_. Boboiboy too looked a little panicked, struggling with the biscuit on his back. "Well, we need to hurry."

And they all ran, for who knows how long. Not a moment later, Gopal stopped running which caused Boboiboy and Fang to stop as well. "Something's following us." Gopal whispered.

 _The crazy cat_. Fang nudged Gopal. "Keep on moving." But before they could, the atmosphere already changed. 

"Too late." Boboiboy mumbled.

The crazy cat stood there, just a few inches away from them, looking at them like they were prey but Fang knew that it was just eying the biscuits on their backs. Gopal immediately started to shake in fear. "What are we gonna now?"

Fang immediately stepped up to their front, practically shielding them. "Let me handle it."

"Eh? What are you gonna- ah!" Gopal wailed as the crazy cat pounced on them. Fang dodged it, Boboiboy dodged as well while Gopal dodged clumsily. Fang formed his hands into a shape, "Shadow Mouse" and a not so small not so big shadow mouse took form. The shadow gave a squeak which caused Gopal to drop the biscuit from his back and cower behind Boboiboy. Fang rolled his eyes as Fang made the mouse pick up the biscuit and led the crazy cat away from them. When the crazy cat is in a faraway distance from them, Fang made the mouse stop and waited for the crazy cat to get closer. When the crazy cat got near, it pounced on the mouse but just before it could, Fang clasps his hands together, making the mouse disappear and the biscuit hanging on the mouth of the crazy cat. A crunch is all Fang needed to know that it ate it and fainted.

"Oh, so that's your plan?" Boboiboy asked.

"Oh, so we have to make the crazy cat faint with Yaya's biscuits." Gopal nodded his head.

"Of course." Fang turned to face them. "How else are we gonna pass through this alley?"

Boboiboy shook his head in disapproval, a frown on his face. "That's not good using Yaya's biscuits like this."

Gopal laughed. "Its alright Boboiboy, at least we're safe."

"Safe?" Fang shook his head. "Not yet."

The three of them turned around to face the crazy cat, who's struggling to get up on it's feet. Gopal stared at the crazy cat with his jaw wide open. "It didn't faint?! How strong can that crazy cat be?"

The crazy cat gave them a look and they knew that it would pounce on them. Boboiboy turned to face Fang, a panicked expression on his face. "What do we do now Fang?"

"Give it Yaya's biscuits until it faints."

Boboiboy nodded his head, getting ready to fight.

.

"Give the cat Yaya's biscuits and an electric shock and the crazy cat turns to normal?" Gopal mused, getting on after Boboiboy.

Boboiboy laughed. "It looks like I helped this cat."

Fang shook his head, ignoring the boy behind him. "Quick! We have to go to the Kokotiam!"

Without another word, Fang signalled for the cat to move, without waiting for any of them to say anything. Wrong move. The sudden movement caused Gopal to hold on to Boboiboy and Boboiboy to hold on to Fang. Fang thought he would die there and then. The boy behind is really determined on giving him a heart attack.

"Dey! What gives!" Yelled Gopal.

"At least warn us before you tell the cat to go!" Boboiboy said, arms around Fang's waist.

Fang bit his lip. The body that's basically pressed on his back is sending tingling sensations on his body and he wondered if he could feel the pounding of his heart and could hear how loud it is. "W-We need to head there fast or else we'll shrink more."

Gopal clicked his tongue. "At least warn us."

The whole ride to the Kokotiam wasn't that long, it wasn't that short either but Fang felt like fainting. I mean who doesn't go crazy when the person their so infatuated with is holding on to you by the waist? _Why won't Boboiboy let go and hold on to anything that's not me?_ Fang doesn't know why and he's complaining because he somehow has a reputation he has to keep. So when they reached the Kokotiam, they immediately saw Ying and Yaya. 

"Ying! Yaya!" Gopal waved his arms around, trying to get their attention. 

The cat let out an uncomfortable sound that caused Fang and Boboiboy to turn to Gopal. 

"Don't just move around Gopal." Boboiboy said.

"Geez you might fall off." Fang remarked but Fang would also like to see that happen.

"Huh? Who's cat is that?" They heard Ying speak and they immediately turned to face them.

Yaya also turned around to look at them, a confused expression on her face. "Isn't that the cat from Lorong Pak Senin Koboi?"

"Huh?!" Ying said, suddenly jumping from her seat. Yaya got off her seat and approached them. "Wait what's that on its back?"

"No- wait, Yaya! Don't go near it-"

Yaya took one good look at them and her eyes widened in recognition. "Its the boys!"

"Boys?"

Yaya shook her head, petting the cat's head before extending a hand for Fang, Boboiboy and Gopal to step on. The cat let out a satisfied meow and walked off. Boboiboy gave Yaya a grateful smile. "Thanks Yaya."

Yaya returned the smile. "Your welcome Boboiboy."

 _Ouch_. Fang thought he felt his heart clench. _What was that?_ Fang shook his head. Whatever that was, he didn't like it. Ying approached Yaya once the cat left. She peered through Yaya's shoulder and gasped. "Oh my gosh! It's Boboiboy, Fang and Gopal!"

"How did you guys get so small?"

Fang opened his mouth to speak but Gopal immediately wailed out. "Its Adudu's evil plan!? Probe shot us with something and the next thing we know were small!? It's already late and I'm missing on with the drama show of Ombak-"

"Hey Gopal." Fang interrupted. "We need to go to Adudu's headquarters to let them fix us."

"Fang's right Gopal, we need to go to Adudu." Boboiboy agreed.

"But how are we gonna find Adudu?" Ying asked.

Fang sighed. They didn't even know where his headquarters reside? "I know the way."

"Eh?" Boboiboy turned Fang.

"You do?" Gopal asked.

"I do."

"But how-"

Yaya interrupted Ying. "No need Ying, we have to get there fast or else the boys will get smaller."

"Haiya, come on let's go."

Yaya turned to Tok Aba. "We'll be leaving now Tok! We'll be back!"

Tok Aba turned to Ying and Yaya with a confused expression. "Okay, be safe?"

.

After Yaya and Ying fought Probe (more like beat up), they successfully managed to get the antidote that could get them back to their normal sizes. Of course they didn't take the antidote right away when they got out of the headquarters since there's a chance that Probe might run after them. So it was a risk they didn't want to take. To make sure that they take the antidote without any interruptions, they went back to the Kokotiam. When they reached the Kokotiam, Boboiboy and Gopal immediately had a fight on who gets to drink the antidote first. Fang sighed at this, not knowing why who gets to drink first is something that needs to be fought about. Ying returned with a spoon and handed it to Yaya, who carefully placed the liquid on the spoon. Yaya stared at the bickering duo and let out a sigh. Seeing as Fang didn't make such a fuss, Yaya decided to let Fang take the first sip. Much to Boboiboy and Gopal's dismay.

At first Fang felt nothing but then he felt like he needed to take a deep breathe. He felt like he would suffocate but then the sudden golden glow caught him off and the next thing be knew, he is standing on the ground in his normal size. The tingling sensation lingered and Fang blinked. He glanced at where ever Boboiboy and Gopal be and found them arguing yet again, but this time the person they're arguing with is Yaya. Bad move.

"Why does Fang get to go first?" Gopal crossed his arms.

"Yeah! Why Fang?" 

Before Yaya could answer them, Ying glared at them. "It's because Fang isn't making such a fuss about it! Unlike the two of you!"

After a few minutes of Boboiboy and Gopal arguing, they finally calmed down and drank the antidote, Gopal going first and a pouting Boboiboy last. Once they flashed gold, they returned to their normal sizes. 

Gopal sighed in relief. "I'm big again."

"You guys are the best." Boboiboy cheered.

Fang can't help but smile. "Thanks, Ying and Yaya."

Yaya, who looked taken aback by Fang's smile, returned the smile. "Your welcome."

Ochobot, who saw that everyone is back to their normal size, immediately ran to Boboiboy. Fang knew what would happen once Ochobot glances at him.

"Boboiboy are you-" Ochobot's voice faltered once he glanced at Fang, immediately glitching and fainted. Fang winced.

"Ochobot!" Boboiboy caught Ochobot in his arms, catching the attention of the others.

Fang felt like he shouldn't be here. Anywhere near them. Ochobot just fainted in the presence of the others, Yaya and Ying. Gopal already knows that Ochobot faints whenever he sees Fang but Fang is very sure that Yaya and Ying doesn't know. Not to mention that the reason why they were there in the first place is all because of what happened in the morning. Fang's hand twitched, itching to get out of there. Itching to use his Perforation power. Aching to get out of the situation. Slowly Boboiboy turned to face Fang, a frown on his face and Fang didn't like it.

"Fang," Boboiboy started in a gentle voice. "Let me ask you this once again, why does Ochobot faint everything time he sees you?"

 _Ah. There it is_. Fang felt his heart clench at Boboiboy's question and voice. Why does Ochobot faint whenever he's around? Fang bit his lip, not knowing what to say. "The truth is..."

Boboiboy and the others waited patiently for Fang's answer. Fang on the other hand is trying his best to remember how he got his powers and how he met Ochobot. Now that occurred to him, how does he know where Adudu and Probe's headquarters are? Fang tried to remember what happened six months ago, six months where Gopal annoys him and when he didn't talk to them, Yaya, Ying and Gopal. Six months ago where he observed them from a distance. Six months ago where he first arrived on Earth. But it was all a blur. 

"I forgot."

All of them looked like they wanted to faint. Gopal walked up to Fang. "Dey, you should have told us earlier that you forgot."

Fang laughed nervously. 

"How can you forget about it?" Boboiboy asked.

"Yeah, did you also lose your memory?" Ying asked, agreeing with Boboiboy's statement. 

"Maybe." Fang answered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I also forgot how I got my powers but I kind of recognize Ochobot."

"Oh, so that's why you kept spying on Ochobot before." Yaya stated.

Fang froze at Yaya's words. _Did Yaya notice me all this time?_ It seemed like they weren't fazed by it because Gopal had a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hmm, so you're a stalker huh?" Gopal had a smug look on his face. 

Fang felt his left eye twitch, feeling irritated by the look on Gopal's face. "Hey, watch your words."

Gopal backed away, Boboiboy intervened between them. "Enough, don't fight. Its not like your any different Gopal."

Fang rose an eyebrow. "Boboiboy don't say that!" Gopal hushed Boboiboy. What did Boboiboy mean by that?

"You better bring Ochobot home Boboiboy. Let him rest." Yaya said, changing the topic.

Boboiboy seemed hesitant at first but decided to head home, saying goodbye to all them, surprising Fang when Boboiboy said goodbye him. When Boboiboy is out of sight, Gopal clicked his tongue. "Luckily Boboiboy stopped me or else I would have beaten you up."

This set off Fang. "What did you say? Come on here and fight me now!"

Gopal screamed when Fang started to chase him. 

.

Fang sighed. He has two problems. One, the others are already suspicious of why Ochobot faints whenever he's around, not to mention that he revealed to them that he also forgot how he got his powers and two, Yaya knows that he's been watching them or Ochobot these past months. And he doesn't know what to do. Fang can't report this to Kaizo. If he does, he'll probably get scolded and Kaizo might have to deal everything himself. He doesn't want that. No he doesn't. Its already bad that he's bothering Kaizo but what's worst is that he might never see Boboiboy again. Of course Fang knows that he can't be attached to any of them but Fang can't help it. His growing infatuation is growing and Fang can't help it.

Fang walked towards the human in the canteen, with at least three Carrot donuts. "Eating a Carrot donut will make me feel better."

Fang reached for his pocket to hand the human the money when suddenly someone stood beside him, nearly knocking him down. "Auntie, I'll be taking this donut and he will be the one to pay, okay?"

Fang recognized that voice. That irritating voice. Gopal turned to face Fang with a grin on his face. "Thanks Fang! I'll pay you!" And immediately left.

Fang processed everything and wondered if what happened actually happened. The human lady waited patiently for him proved his thoughts. Fang gritted his teeth as he handed the human the money and stormed off. "The guts of that person."

.

Fang really wanted to kill Gopal. Not only is he irritating and annoying but the guy had the guts to let him pay for his food, and Gopal can turn _anything_ to food. Except living things. Gopal landing himself a debt with him is something Fang found unbelievable and that Gopal has a death wish. Fang was so wrapped up in his little state of irritation that when he entered the classroom, he didn't notice that there were already humans inside. Only when he heard the voice that has infuriated him that he realized who they are. 

"It's okay Boboiboy, I can handle this."

Gopal walked up to Fang and Fang stopped. Gopal had a fierce look on his face. "What are you looking at, do you have a debt with me?"

Fang returned the look. "You're the one that has a debt with me."

Gopal's fierce look immediately disappeared as he laughed nervously. "I'll pay it tomorrow. Tomorrow please."

Fang had enough of Gopal's shenanigans and decided to give up. It's to early to be picking a fight in the morning. Boboiboy's jaw dropped at the exchange but he shook his head, now walking up to Fang. "Hey, you captured Ochobot right?"

Fang felt confused. "Huh?"

"Yeah!" Ying exclaimed, walking towards them. "Then you forced him to give you your superpower until he faints!"

_Huh? I don't think power spheres can faint if you force them to give you their powers._

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Now your pretending that you don't know."

"Ochobot told me that you captured him in his dream." Boboiboy pressed.

Yaya sighed. "It's just a dream, you don't need to fight about it."

Fang felt so grateful for Yaya. Bless her.

"Of course we need to fight! The dream could be from Ochobot's memory!" Boboiboy countered.

"That's true!" Gopal agreed.

"What did you do to him huh?!" Ying said, somehow cornering him. 

"Why do you want to get the superpower huh?" Boboiboy cornered him as well.

"How are we going to recover Ochobot huh?!"

"Could I not pay my debts?!" Gopal joined in.

Ying and Boboiboy stared at him, faces not so amused. Gopal laughed nervously. Fang can't believe that they cornered him, speechless. He really doesn't know what they're talking about and Boboiboy is being stubborn. Too stubborn. Fang groaned. He really didn't like to pick a fight so early in the morning. "I already told you, I forgot."

But Boboiboy didn't back down. "Tell me!"

Fang felt frustrated by Boboiboy's stubbornness. "Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Stubborn? I'm not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are!"

And for the first time, Fang felt grateful for Yaya punishing them.


	5. Friendship

"Why are you following us?"

Fang rolled his eyes at Boboiboy. "I'm not following you, everybody is heading the same way."

Gopal shook his head, making a disapproving sound. "Excuses, excuses."

Fang glared at Gopal. _Oh how bad could this day get?_ Yaya sighed, trying to separate the boys from their argument that could possibly lead to them fighting. "Come on boys, Fang has a point. Everyone is heading the same way."

Ying rolled her eyes. "Haiya, Yaya why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking his side, I'm just trying to prevent them from fighting."

Fang really is grateful for Yaya. Gopal didn't believe it, grabbing Ying and Boboiboy and dragging them away. "I don't believe it, come on Ying, Boboiboy."

Fang and Yaya watched their retreating backs. Fang wonders if Yaya had intended to do that or that she really is trying to prevent them from fighting but either way Fang appreciates it. Yaya faced Fang. "It's not that I'm taking your side but I agree with the others, you must have gotten Ochobot to give you your powers but I don't believe that you forced Ochobot. I'm not gonna accuse you for that."

_Bless her_. Fang looked at Yaya with a grateful smile. "Thanks Yaya."

"No problem." Yaya returned the smile and left.

Fang sighed. It seems like Yaya is the only human who seems to understand him. For now. Of course Fang wonders how they got the idea of him forcing Ochobot to give him his powers? Boboiboy did say that Ochobot dreamed or remembered Fang capturing him but Fang would never do that. That's the reason why TAPOPS was formed, to protect power spheres. Fang's not stupid enough to go and break that, he is considered as a recruit/cadet. Even Fang wants to know the truth of how he got his powers and why Ochobot faints whenever he sees him. But he just has to try harder. As Fang walked out of the building, heading for the gate, an amplified voice started him and made him cover his ears.

"Not so fast Boboiboy!"

Fang turned to where ever the voice came from and saw Adudu and Probe with a huge... megaphone? Fang groaned. _Can this guy take a break? He's already trying something new after the shrinking incident that happened a day or two ago?_ Fang knew what is about to come and he really wanted to avoid it but he most likely can't because for two reasons, one, his mission and two, he has to look after them (ish). 

"Where do you think you're-" but Adudu never managed to finish his sentence because Probe shoved him away? Even Fang can't believe it, Boboiboy and the others gave each other confused looks as Adudu glared hard at Probe.

"What is wrong with you?!"

Probe trembled in fear. "W-We cannot step on the grass Mr. Boss, the teachers will be mad."

Boboiboy and the others looked like they were about to faint. Probe pointed to a sign behind Adudu. Adudu gave Probe a look before shooting the sign. Probe laughed nervously. "Now we can step on it I guess. Continue your speech Mr. Boss!"

Adudu rolled his eyes, before directing his attention to Boboiboy and the others. "Boboiboy! Where do you think you're- eh?"

Adudu looked like he is searching for something or someone because he kept on looking over their shoulders. Fang's blood ran cold. He knew who Adudu is looking for and Fang needed to hide.

"What are you looking for square headed alien?" Ying asked.

"The other dude." Adudu gushed out.

"Who?" Gopal asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you talking about Fang?" Boboiboy asked in a serious tone that made Fang's heart skip a beat. 

Fang cursed. He didn't want to get involved but at the same time he needed to keep an eye at them. Just before he could walk away, Adudu spotted him. "Aha! There you are!"

Everyone turned to face him, Boboiboy's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading home. Where else do you want me be?" Fang replied. 

But before any of them could say or do anything, a gold light was shot at Yaya. Before they could fully react, the same light shot Ying then Fang. Fang knew that Boboiboy and Gopal were shot as well and Fang waited for the gold light to vanish or anything that would happen. He expected pain. But Fang felt nothing, no tingling sensations and when the gold light vanished, nothing particularly changed. He didn't turn small or anything at all. The others also checked themselves to see if there was anything wrong but nothing. Just nothing.

"Eh? Nothing happened?"

"That's strange." Gopal checked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Huh? Where's that square headed alien?" Ying asked, looking around.

Fang too looked around and saw that Adudu and Probe were nowhere to be seen. The huge megaphone is nowhere to be seen as well. Fang wondered how Adudu and Probe got away with it, the megaphone being huge and all. Ying turned to face Fang, a furious look on her face. "Look what you did! We got distracted because of you!"

Fang jumped at the accusation. _Because of me? I was just passing by_. "Because of me? I was just passing by!"

"Passing by?" Gopal crossed his arms, giving Fang an unsatisfied look. "I bet that you and Adudu planned this out."

Ying nodded her head, agreeing with Gopal. "You're in a gang with that square headed alien! You're an evil person!"

Fang gaped at Ying. "How am I an evil person?"

"You've captured Ochobot, forced him to give you your powers, being in a gang with Adudu and pretended that you've lost your memories!" Gopal accused.

_They think big when it comes to accusing people._ "I wouldn't." Fang reasoned.

"How can you be so sure? You also forgot what happened to you and Ochobot." Boboiboy spoke for the first time that Fang almost forgot that he's there. Fang didn't know what to say. He must have looked nervous about answering Boboiboy because Ying shook her head, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Look at that guilty face! Proof that you planned this with the square headed alien!"

"Why would I plan this? Did you just see that Adudu shot me as well?"

Gopal scoffed. "Dey, no more talking! Yaya write down Fang's name!"

_Yaya!_ Everyone turned to face Yaya, who had stayed silent the whole time. Fang wondered why Yaya isn't saying anything, her head facing the ground. Boboiboy gave Yaya a worried look. "Yaya?"

Yaya's head perked up at the mention of her name. Fang knew something is wrong. A smile made it's way to her face, accompanied by a giggle. Everyone backed away the moment Yaya started chuckling loudly, eyes glowing a bright shade of pink. "Eh? What's happeni-" Ying choked on nothing as she glowed gold.

"Ying!"

Ying started glitching like Ochobot, glowing gold until finally she stopped. "Ying! Are you alright?"

Ying backed away in fear, eyes glowing a bright shade of yellow as she trembled in fear. "What's wrong with you Gopal? I'm scared Mama!"

The three of them looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Yaya's chuckling turned into full out laughter as her pink eyes pierced right through them. Fang felt a sharp pain on his right hand and Fang let out a groan. Oh the pain he felt is painful alright. But not to painful.

.

Fang felt like a brand new person. Like brand new. The corners of his cheeks felt so foreign because of the smile plastered across his face. The soft sound of humming that came from himself startled him at first but he slowly got used to it. Fang didn't necessarily need to hum but he felt so overjoyed at the their hand-holding link chain to stop. How their chain started, Fang initiated it with the approval and help of Gopal. When all of them changed or more correctly emotionally manipulated, Boboiboy immediately preached to them that there's nothing they can do and that they have been defeated. Gopal laughed at this, seeing that Boboiboy looked so pathetic, and decided that they'll all go to the Kokotiam. Of course there were two people who disliked the idea, them being Boboiboy and Ying. Boboiboy, who sighed for like the tenth time told them that it was useless and almost made a scene, and Ying, who thought that walking and leaving their current location is dreadful, whined out to Gopal who seemed to pester them about going to the Kokotiam. Yaya just laughed at their misery, her bright pink eyes glowing a shade brighter. Fang, who didn't like to see them fighting, interfered with a distressed look on his face. Fang held Boboiboy's right hand, interlaced their fingers together and his other hand held Gopal's left hand. Fang prompted Yaya to follow and she did, giggling silently as she held Boboiboy's other hand and pulling at the cowering Ying to follow. 

"Let's not fight everyone, my heart can't stand to see everyone fighting." Fang said, looking between Gopal, Boboiboy and Ying.

Boboiboy sighed sadly, shaking his head. "We're fighting already? We really are finished."

Yaya laughed at Boboiboy which caused Ying to flinch at the sound, pulling at her hand held by Yaya. "Mama! Let go of me! Help!"

Gopal, who saw that everyone is holding hands, smirked. He tugged at Fang's hand, signalling him to follow and started walking forward. "Let's go."

Ying squeaked out. "Mama! Help!"

Yaya laughed as she pulled at Ying's hand, scaring the poor girl into following. Boboiboy sighed again as he miserably followed, looking at his interlaced fingers. Fang smiled brightly at this, the fact that they're moving and the fact that all of them are holding hands. Gopal marched forward, flashing smirks to passing people who looked at them weirdly and confused. Fang happily followed Gopal, tugging once or twice at his interlaced hand with Boboiboy to signal everyone behind to keep up. Sometime later, Fang felt Boboiboy's hand ease up and grip the hand he's holding. Fang turned to look at Boboiboy, head slightly tilting, and Boboiboy looked at him with a frown. Fang chuckled at this and returned the grip. 

When they neared the Kokotiam, Gopal let go of Fang's hand and started fixing his hair. Fang, who noticed this, had a confused look on his face but shrugged it off. Gopal cleared his throat which caught their attention. "We were shot by Adudu and now we're heading our way to Tok Aba's Kokotiam. To seek help but I can help you." Gopal turned to look at all of them, a smirk on his face. "So where are we going?" Gopal clapped his hands in a beat.

Yaya laughed loudly which caused Ying to make whimpering noises. Fang giggled. "To Tok Aba's Kokotiam!"

Gopal faced forward, a satisfied smirk on his face as he repeated the same beat. "Where are we going?"

"To Tok Aba's Kokotiam!"

"Where are we going?"

"To Tok Aba's Kokotiam!"

"Cover your eyes Ochobot!" 

Fang didn't know what happened but he knew that Tok Aba covered Ochobot's eyes with a blind fold. Fang didn't know why but he shrugged it off. Tok Aba stared at all of them once they actually are in front of the stall, specifically eying their linked hands. "What's with the hand holding?" Fang noticed Tok Aba eying his interlaced fingers with Boboiboy. "And what's wrong with you guys?"

Fang smiled at Tok Aba, who jumped slightly at the sight. "Oh Adudu shot light at us."

Ying immediately pulled at her hand, trying to shake of Yaya's grip. "Who'll shoot me? Mama! Help me!"

Yaya laughed at Ying, body moving from side to side. "Adudu shot us at school! We're doomed!"

"Huh?! What?!" Tok Aba yelled out.

Gopal slammed his fist on the counter, which caused everyone to look at him. Gopal had a huge smirk on his face as he fixed his hair yet again. "Dey Uncle Aba, Gopal G wants a drink."

Tok Aba gave Gopal a look. Gopal flashed a smirk and Tok Aba shook his head. "What are we gonna do?"

Ochobot hummed in response. "This is really difficult Tok, and I can't see."

"Come on everyone," Tok Aba gestured to Fang, Boboiboy, Yaya and Ying, "sit down. We need to discuss the matter."

Yaya lets go of Boboiboy's hand, giggling as she dragged a struggling Ying. Fang followed as well, humming a soft tune, but came to a stop when Boboiboy tugged at their interlaced hands. Fang turned to face Boboiboy but Boboiboy sighed sadly. Again. "There's nothing more to discuss, everything is already over."

Ying, who heard Boboiboy's statement, started to cry. Yaya laughed at her, patting her head in an attempt to make her calm down but it did the opposite. Fang shrugged off Boboiboy's statement and proceeded to drag an unmotivated Boboiboy forward. Tok Aba, who witness everything, had a look of horror stretched on his face. "Look at that Ochobot! They really really went crazy!"

Ochobot sighed. "How am I going to see? You've covered my eyes."

Tok Aba chuckled nervously. "Right."

Gopal suddenly stood on the counter, slamming a foot down which surprised everyone except Yaya who giggled at them. Gopal flashed a smirk, showing off his hair. "Patience, patience, after we discuss, we will have a photograph session."

Fang looked at Gopal with an amazed expression. "Woah, how stylish."

Boboiboy, who saw Fang's amazement, untangled their fingers and sighed sadly. "Even I can't compete with style, I'm not enough."

"Huh?" Ying hiccuped. "Style? Please don't hurt me!"

Fang glanced at his now cold hand. He didn't realize that it would be this cold without the warmth of the other, in fact Fang didn't realize that his hand needed warmth. Fang didn't mind Boboiboy letting go but there was something about that that disappointed him. He didn't want the boy to let go, at least that's what he thought. 

"Here it is, Muthu's Handsome Style." Gopal striked a pose. 

Yaya cheered loudly while Fang clapped his hands. Tok Aba slammed his fist on the counter, a centimeter away from Gopal's foot. "Enough, focus! Gopal get down!"

But Gopal didn't listen. Instead he striked another pose, a smug look on his face. "At me. Focus at me."

Yaya laughed loudly. Now waving her hand energetically at Tok Aba. "Hi!"

Tok Aba face palmed. 

"What's wrong Tok?"

Tok Aba groaned. "These guys make me dizzy."

Ying's breathe hitched, shaking slightly as the tears continued to pour down her face. "W-What are we gonna do?"

"There's nothing we could do anymore." Boboiboy frowned. Yaya laughed at that which caused Boboiboy to sulk more. Fang patted Boboiboy's back in a comforting manner.

"I know! We need to look for Adudu!" Ochobot suggested.

Tok Aba nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, he must have something that can change you guys back to normal."

Suddenly Gopal snapped his fingers, a knowing smirk on his face. "Clap your hands."

Fang squealed, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Gopal cleared his throat, signalling Fang to stop clapping. Fang stopped and returned to patting Boboiboy's back. "I know what I must do, I need to defeat Adudu and change us back to normal."

"Good luck with that Gopal." Fang mused.

Gopal jumped off the counter, dusting off the invisible dirt on his shirt. "Let's go now!"

"Huh? Now?" Ying shook her head, tears suddenly increasing. "No way! Let's go tomorrow!"

Yaya pulled at Ying, trying to get her to stand up. Fang did the same to Boboiboy, who refused to stand up. Boboiboy frowned at Fang, then to Ying. "Tomorrow? We will be destroyed tomorrow."

Ying screamed. Yaya laughed loudly, now proceeding to carry Ying by force. "Yay! We will be destroyed!"

"Hey! Order, order!" Tok Aba yelled out.

"One Chocolate Tarik please!" Ochobot said.

Gopal looked at Yaya, who's now carrying a crying and struggling Ying on her back, and at Fang, who's trying to remove Boboiboy from his seat. Gopal made a disapproving sound and patted Fang's shoulder once. Fang turned to face Gopal, a curious look on his face. "What is it Gopal?" Fang asked sweetly.

Gopal pulled at Boboiboy's arm rather harshly and Boboiboy stumbled forward. "You could carry him like what Yaya did."

Fang, alarmed by Gopal's sudden gesture, almost managed to catch Boboiboy. Fang frowned at Gopal, not liking what happened. "Be gentle Gopal! Don't hurt Boboiboy!"

But Boboiboy seemed unfazed by everything. "It doesn't matter Fang, we'll be destroyed anyways."

Gopal blinked once and lifted Boboiboy from the ground and unto Fang's arms. With a satisfied nod, he marched forward. "Adudu's headquarters, here we come!"

Boboiboy squirmed in Fang's arms. "I don't want to go there!"

Yaya laughed. "It's okay! Don't be afraid, we only got one chance! If it fails, we're done for!"

.

Hitting your head on the wall was one of the things Fang didn't expect to happen. He absolutely didn't remember the entrance way being a slide and he didn't remember it to be that high. Luckily Boboiboy was strapped to Gopal's back, if not he would have suffered the same fate as him. But the images that flashed on his mind reminded him of an encounter. An encounter with a certain square headed figure. Fang laid on the ground, feeling dizzy all over. The place is darker than usual but it wasn't that dark, he could faintly identify the others. Fang heard footsteps approaching him and falling down beside him. He wonders who this person is.

Boboiboy sighed. "Fang's already dead." Another sigh. "It's going to be our turn soon."

"Huh?! Dead?! Mama!" Ying screamed out while Yaya laughed. 

Gopal kneeled down beside Fang, checking his pulse. "He's still alive."

"Oh."

Ying fainted. Yaya laughed so hard that it echoed through the space. Fang slowly sat up and the lights immediately turned on. Fang squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light to see everything clearly. When they did, he didn't expect to see a lot of deadly traps awaiting in front of them. "Not bad." Gopal said.

"Let's just say goodbye to the world and leave me alone." Boboiboy sulked.

Fang chuckled. "Lets do that! While we're at it, can I have your popularity?"

Boboiboy grabbed Fang's shoulders. "Take it! Take all of it!"

Gopal placed each of his hands on their shoulders, staring at the moving traps. "It looks like we need to cross it."

Boboiboy's eyes widened slightly. "Cross it? We might as well give up."

But Fang didn't think so. "How do we cross it Gopal?" Fang asked cheerfully.

"First we need to-"

But Gopal wasn't able to finish because Yaya passed them, hopping and skipping happily, singing a happy tune as she dodged the traps. Boboiboy's mouth went wide open, Gopal raised an eyebrow and Fang stared at Yaya in awe. "Pretty awesome."

Yaya twirled around, managing to avoid the last trap and opened the door that caused everything to stop moving. Gopal cleared his throat, patting their shoulders. "That's one way. Come on!"

Boboiboy sighed. "Do we have to?"

"Boboiboy, my friend, let's go!"

"Let's go~" Fang mused.

Gopal stepped forward, dragging a semi conscious Ying. "Let's go Boboi- huh?"

Boboiboy started walking away, shaking his head. "Goodbye world."

"Eh?"

Gopal chased after Boboiboy, dragging a fully conscious Ying. "Wait up Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy turned around. "Wait my friend, you haven't gotten my autograph yet."

"I'm going back, we can't win. We'll be destroyed anyway."

"Gopal, try to convince him more." Fang said as he approached them, trying to calm down a shaking Ying.

"Hmm." Gopal seemed to consider. "My friend, we... can win."

Boboiboy didn't look impressed, Fang just laughed at Boboiboy's reaction while Ying let out small whimpers. Gopal shook Boboiboy's shoulders. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

Fang laughed. Gopal shook his head, now carrying Ying on his back. "It looks like I'll have to force you again."

Fang squealed. "What are you gonna do Gopal?"

Gopal smirked. "I'll leave that to you Fang."

.

"Lalalalala."

"Mama!"

"Lala."

"MAMA!"

Gopal shook his head. "Quiet down a bit Ying. We never know what might happen."

"Happen?" Boboiboy sighed. Unwilling dragged by Gopal and Fang. "We should just let it be."

Fang turned to face Boboiboy. "Let what happen?"

And just then the door behind them shut close. Ying jumped from Gopal's back, knocking Boboiboy in the process. Fang and Gopal stopped walking and looked back. Yaya banged on the closed door, giggling slightly. "Who closed the doors?!" Ying whipped to Boboiboy, who sat beside her. "Is it you?" Then to Fang. "Or you?"

Fang chuckled. "No way, the door straight to my heart is always wide open."

Gopal hummed in response. And that was when something caught Fang's attention. Just beside him, small rocks lay on top of it, is a piece of paper that had writings in it. The writings can't be distinguished so Fang picked it up. Dusting of the dirt, Fang finally was able to read it. Fang's eyes widened when he realised what this was. What the paper was. Images immediately flashed through his mind, memories of a certain event. "This is... my memories of Ochobot!"

Everyone turned to face Fang. Gopal walked towards Fang and grabbed the piece of paper. Fang looked at Gopal with a questioning gaze before Gopal returned it, now signed by him. 

"Eh? Why did you-"

But Boboiboy wasn't able to finish his sentence because the ground started shaking. Ying started screaming, calling out for help. Yaya looked around excitedly. Just then, from the distance, Fang noticed something coming towards them, coming fast. When it was a good distance, Fang realised that what was coming towards them is something big, something round and most possibly a-

"It's a big rock! " Ying screamed loudly.

"Yay a huge rock is coming towards us!" Yaya yelled out happily.

"Run! Run!"

Gopal moved forward, practically shoving Fang behind him. "Step aside, he wants my autograph."

Boboiboy sighed. Gopal spread his arms as if expecting a hug. "Come over here my fan!"

"It's our fate, we should just accept it."

Ying and Fang screamed as the rock came closer and closer and finally it reached them. Fang expected the hard texture of the rock being smashed at them but for some reason it felt different. The rock definitely didn't kill them but it did pressed them to the door behind them. Fang placed a hand at it and realized that it wasn't a rock. It was just paper. Fang felt Gopal move beside them, struggling to reach for something in his pocket. Gopal let out a triumph sound and immediately signed the paper. Yaya shoved the paper rock, sending it flying backwards. "Yay! We almost got smashed!"

Boboiboy sighed, feeling disappointed. "It was just paper. Even Adudu and Probe couldn't do their job right."

Fang laughed, glad that he's still alive.

.

Gopal shoved the door wide open, now leading the way. Boboiboy and Fang stood behind him, Yaya behind the duo with Ying cowering behind her back. "Wha- What is that noise?"

Yaya laughed, looking around. Fang noticed something at the very top of the room, just ahead of them. Fang pointed towards it, catching all of their attention."Wow! What is that? It's so beautiful!"

"Even something as beautiful as that I can't compete."

"That's the potion that can change you guys back to normal."

Adudu and Probe made their entrance, blocking the liquid from sight. Fang's eyes widened in realization when another image flashed through his mind. Not a very good memory. "You!" Fang shouted, pointing the same finger. "You used me to capture Ochobot!"

"Eh?"

Adudu scoffed. "You don't need to bring up that old story."

Ochobot glitched as he took off his blindfold. When Ochobot stopped, he stared directly at Boboiboy. "So Fang is a good person."

"Really?" Boboiboy looked at Fang with a surprised look, letting out a huge sigh as he knelt on the ground. "I misunderstood you. I really am useless."

Fang knelt beside Boboiboy patting his back. A sudden question popped into his mind. "But how did I get my powers?" He turned to face Ochobot who started glitching yet again. Another image flashed through his mind, memories of a certain night. When Ochobot stopped glitching, Fang is surprised that Ochobot didn't faint. Meaning that Ochobot won't faint whenever he sees him and the fact that Fang has remembered the events of that night. Filled with happiness, Fang leaped to Ochobot, hugging him tight. "It looks like you no longer faint when you see me."

Ochobot pushed back in disgust. "Ew."

But Fang didn't budge. Hugging Ochobot tight.

"So that's the story." Gopal said, nodding his head.

"I.." Boboiboy started, standing up with a determined look. "I will take revenge on what Adudu did to both of you."

Gopal raised an eyebrow. "You will pay for this Adudu!"

Boboiboy immediately ran towards Adudu and Probe's location, glaring hard on them.

"Wait Boboiboy-"

Before Fang can finish his warning, a huge figure leaped out of the shadows and blocked Boboiboy, sending him flying back towards them. Fang and Gopal immediately ran towards Boboiboy, Ochobot following along. Adudu laughed loudly. "Here it is, the Recycled Tiger!"

"This... this can't be..." Boboiboy said weakly. "We're done for."

With a roar, the tiger immediately launched at them, alerting them. "Fang! Release Shadow Tiger!" Ochobot yelled out.

Fang blinked, before a cheerful smile made it's way to his lips. "Shadow," Fang formed his hands into a shape. "Ti-Ti-Ti" Fang said playfully. Gopal gave him a look. "Dey, just do it already."

Fang chuckled before forming his hands in the same shape properly. "Shadow Tiger!"

And the shadow came to life, launching towards the approaching tiger. And that's when they realized that Fang's tiger didn't match the size of the other tiger, managing only to claw at its paw before it got flicked away. Gopal gave Fang another look before the three of them started running. "We're done for already."

"Don't you ever give up young ones." Gopal said confidently. "Let's continue running!"

"How motivational Gopal." Fang praised, keeping up Gopal's pace. 

"I know."

"Ying! Take the potion!" The three of them heard Ochobot yell.

"I can't! I'm scared of heights!" Ying replied.

"You're already up there!"

There was complete silence before Ying started screaming. As they continued running, they realized that the tiger stopped chasing them. They stopped and looked behind them. The tiger was banging its head on the walls, Yaya now in control of the controller. "Gopal! Change the tiger into food!" Ochobot yelled, now approaching them. Gopal shook his head, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

"No need. I will just beat it with my bare hands." Gopal got into a fighting stance.

"Just change it Gopal." Fang mused.

Boboiboy sighed. "It's okay if you don't change it into food." Boboiboy grabbed a shovel on the ground. "I'll just prepare our graves." And started digging.

"Alright, alright," Gopal said, an amused smile on his face. "Because of the fans's request, I will do it."

Yaya no longer had control of the controller and the tiger continued its chase. "Food," Gopal smirked as the tiger got nearer, "Transformation."

But the tiger didn't change into food, it stayed exactly the same as it attacked Gopal. "It didn't work! Gopal's not scarred anymore!"

Fang turned to Boboiboy. "Help him Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy hesitated before he sighed. "Boboiboy Triple Split!"

With Boboiboy now split into three, Fang wondered why they were in their 1st tier but Fang didn't mind. At least Boboiboy split into three. "Yay! We're going to win!"

But Fang spoke to soon when Boboiboy's wind element sighed. "I am disappointed with other people!" Wind declared, ignoring Gopal's yell for help. "This is all your fault guys." Wind said softly, pointing a finger at Fang and Ochobot.

"I am disappointed with myself!" Lightning declared, before putting a hand on Wind's shoulder. "Its not their fault, it's mine." 

"Huh?" Ochobot said, confused.

"And I am disappointed with the situation!" Earth declared, handing Lightning and Wind shovels. "We can no longer win, let's just continue digging."

And they did. Fang just stared at them with a confused expression before he turned to face the struggling Gopal. "Ying! Bring the potion to Gopal! Yaya distract Adudu!"

Yaya let out a high pitched laughed before she started twirling the platform Adudu and Probe are standing on, singing a song quite loudly. Ying immediately ran to Gopal's side, shoving the potion on Gopal's hands. Now that the tiger is out of control and away from him, Gopal gave the potion a look before he opened it and took a sip from it. Gopal handed the potion to Fang, who approached him, and blinked, his glowing bright green eyes no more as it was replaced with his original one. Fang immediately gave the potion to Boboiboy who at first rejected it. Fang heard a scream from Gopal and a shout and Fang knew that the tiger has been defeated. Fang watched as each of the elements took a sip from the potion and handed it to him, their glowing bright blue eyes no more. Earth gave Fang a pat on the shoulder and immediately the elements disappeared to fight Adudu. 

Fang stared at the potion before he too, took a sip and waited for the happy feeling to disappear.

.

Mortified. Fang felt mortified. The events that happened yesterday flashed in his mind. The hand holdings, the smiles, encouraging words, everything made Fang feel mortified. Of course the misunderstanding of him kidnapping Ochobot was confirmed as a false and that prompt a step into their good side didn't quite reassure Fang. Well he was _holding_ Boboiboy's hand. Willingly. And Boboiboy too was touching him. _Touch_. Fang groaned as he pulled at his hair, making a mess of it. He knew he was gonna regret it but did he now? Even if his emotions were manipulated, he was still doing everything willingly. And Boboiboy didn't mind it. Heck even Gopal didn't mind it and encouraged him to do... those stuff. Even Fang doesn't want to be here, in school where the company of the others would arrive. Fang may be overreacting but he felt so mortified, flustered at the fact that the events happened.

Someone cleared their throat and Fang stopped, his hands remain on his hair as he looked up to see who interrupted him. It's Boboiboy himself. Fang wanted to groan, make any uncomfortable sounds for the boy to go away but seeing his nervous face and the constant lip biting made Fang stop. _He looks so cute_. Fang bit his lip and fixed his hair, feeling uncomfortable under the boy's stare. When he finally did finish fixing his hair, he raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Boboiboy flinched, suddenly feeling more nervous. "Oh um..."

Fang watched him struggling, it was a sight to see actually. "About yesterday, I wanted to say that I'm sorry. For everything."

Boboiboy reached into the paper bag he brought, something Fang failed to notice, and pulled out something and placed it on the table. Fang's eyes widened, it was Carrot donut. His favorite donut. He looked at Boboiboy with a shocked expression. "That's for yesterday's events, for you know getting you involved with Adudu's scheme."

Boboiboy returned his hand into the paper bag and pulled out another Carrot donut. _There's more?!_ "This one is for accusing you of kidnapping Ochobot."

"This one is for the shrinking incident."

"This one is for getting you in trouble with me and Gopal."

"This one is for fighting you early in the morning."

"This one is for accidentally taking all the credit for cleaning the classroom."

"This one is for taking the last Carrot donut."

"This one is for the math incident?" Boboiboy paused. "What did you say? 'Teacher Papa talked stories about me'?" Boboiboy shook his head. "Well uh this one is for the math incident and this one is for Teacher Papa telling stories about me."

"And this one," Boboiboy placed the last (is what Fang assumed) Carrot donut on the table, his table almost overflowing with donuts. "Is for your first day in school."

Fang is speechless. He doesn't know what to say, the boy who he's so infatuated with apologizes to him with his favorite donut in the whole universe. The human who accused him and probably also became his rival apologized to him. Not even Kaizo is this nice. 

"Uh Fang? Can you say something cause you're making me nervous here."

Fang got out of his reverie but still stayed silent. What could he possibly say? "Fang?"

"You went out your way to buy Carrot donuts to apologize to me?"

Boboiboy winced. "Yeah. I didn't know how to apologize to you and all."

Fang bit back a smile. "You didn't have to apologize for every little thing."

"So you're not going to accept my apology?"

This time Fang couldn't hold it in. He bursts out in a fit of laughter, trying to hold his stomach. He couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in Boboiboy's voice, how nervous he is and how he didn't know how to apologize to him. Boboiboy's sincerity is very pure. "That's not what I meant Boboiboy."

He saw Boboiboy flinch. Fang shook his head, letting out chuckles. "What I mean is that you didn't have to buy a Carrot donut for each apology. Just one is enough although I'm not complaining."

"I don't want you to go bank rob because of you wanting to apologize for those little things."

Boboiboy pouted. "You made such a fuss about it."

Fang's heart skipped a beat. "I guess I did."

"So... do you accept my apology?"

"Of course Boboiboy, isn't already obvious."

Boboiboy rolled his eyes. "You didn't."

Fang laughed as Boboiboy took a seat in front of him. Fang watched his back then he shifted his gaze towards the donuts on his table. _It is his money so_ , maybe he could learn how to share. Fang grabbed one of the donut pack and nudged Boboiboy with it. Boboiboy turned in his seat, a confused expression on his face. "It's your money, might as well eat one."

Boboiboy blinked at Fang. "That's surprisingly nice of you Fang."

Fang rolled his eyes. "Are you gonna take it or not?"

Boboiboy immediately grabbed the donut. "I will."

"Thought so."

Boboiboy turned his seat to face Fang, opening the pack for him to eat the donut. Just then, more footsteps entered the classroom and surprised gasps. Fang and Boboiboy turned around to see Yaya, Ying and Gopal, mouths wide open. 

"A-Are these offerings for Fang?" Gopal voiced out.

Fang rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe what Gopal is saying. The three of them neared their area, with Gopal sneaking glances at the donuts. 

"What's this Boboiboy?" Yaya asked.

Boboiboy gave Yaya a sheepish look. "Uh, my apologies for Fang?"

"You bought these donuts to apologize to Fang?!" Gopal shouted, glancing at Fang then at the donuts then vice versa.

"These must have cost you a lot Boboiboy." 

"No, they didn't."

Ying laughed nervously, holding something behind her back. "I guess we had the same idea Boboiboy."

Boboiboy tilted his head. Ying removed the hands at her back and presented a paper bag but it's small. "I also wanted to apologize to you Fang. For accusing you without evidence and saying all those stuff."

And Ying did the same thing as Boboiboy did, placing it on the table. Gopal's jaw dropped. Fang sighed. At least they're apologizing. "Okay."

"Really?"

Fang nodded his head. Ying let out a sigh of relief and shook her head. Fang noticed Gopal fidgeting and raised an eyebrow at him. Gopal laughed nervously. "Ah, Fang, can I have one of your donuts?"

Fang shielded his donuts, glaring at Gopal. "You haven't paid me your debt."

"I will pay you! Boboiboy is eating one of your donuts!"

"I gave it to him."

"What?!"

The others laughed at Gopal's antics. Fang looked at their faces and felt warm inside. _Is this what having friends feel like?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this chapter took so long is because of online classes. Sorry.


	6. The Arsonist

Boboiboy's friendship means a lot to Fang. In fact having friends meant a whole lot to him, even if one of those friends happened to be Gopal. For as long as Fang can remember, he never had friends. Like ever. Sure there's Kaizo but Kaizo never treated him like a brother but a cadet. So all of this is quite new to him. The beginning of their friendship, he was quite stubborn. Very stubborn. But the others understand that it's new to him and they tried their best to be patient with him, well almost. Gopal never bothered to burst out his thoughts at him, criticising him if possible and Fang would let out his anger at him. Yaya and Ying would sometimes scold him when he's stubborn but Boboiboy doesn't. This boy's patience is on a new level. Although there was one time where he actually scolded Fang for wanting to use his powers to break open a safe room, with hostages inside. And Fang made sure that he'll try not to get too stubborn at times. Well he did try.

For the past months, it was quite hectic. With the Ejo jo incident that happened a week after they all became friends, Gopal retold him the events that happened after he released Shadow Dragon with all his strength. Adudu turned good because he wanted to get enough money to buy five barrels of cocoa to bring Probe back to life, the bank robbery that happened two weeks after the Ejo jo incident, the battle on the moon because Probe and Adudu tricked five scammer aliens into giving them back their spaceship, Adudu's mother arriving on Earth and threatening Boboiboy because he managed to turn Adudu into a good alien. Not all aliens are bad. In the end, Adudu announced that he would turn back to his evil ways because Boboiboy accidentally knocked down Adudu's mom. Fang didn't like the sad look on his face when Adudu walked away. And the day after that, Boboiboy felt paranoid. He really didn't like how Adudu's statement affected Boboiboy and when Adudu miraculously entered the classroom, he seemed to have forgotten the events of yesterday and forgiven Boboiboy. Fang didn't believe it one bit but the look of relief that crossed Boboiboy's face made him back down from his suspicions.

The events that happened on that day seemed very strange. For some reason, a huge robot, who declared himself as "Pangobot", arrived and stole money from charity and the math club and then proceeding to steal more from the school. The exchange of Pangobot and Adudu seemed very weird but Boboiboy and the others didn't notice. The fact that Papa Zola won't let them out of the classroom unless they finished the test seemed ridiculous. They needed to stop Pangobot but Papa Zola refused. Strangely, Adudu managed to finish first and left the room to fight. Boboiboy decided to split into three and managed to convince Papa Zola that at least two of them gets to go out and one stays to finish the exam. Not long after all of them finished the exam, another enemy arrived. A mutated onion arrived and revealed that they are part of "Kumpulan Gerombolan Kejahatan" also known as "The Fellowship of Evil Villians", founded by the mysterious "Kokomander Koko". With this new revelation, Fang found it even stranger. Fang's not a stranger to these fellowships or gangs. Even if they defeated them in the end, Fang still has a strange feeling about it. 

The strangest thing that has been happening are the mysterious fires. No one knows who caused these fires but the gang are immediately called to help out, especially Boboiboy. Fang felt sorry for him for not getting enough rest. So when Fang arrived on the Kokotiam to meet the others, he was greeted with a weird sight. The girls were jumping in joy while Boboiboy and Gopal stared at them weirdly. Fang couldn't help but ask. "What happened?"

Boboiboy turned to face him, covered in ashes. "It's another fire," Gopal also turned around with a look of horror on his face, "and this time it was Mr. Papa's storeroom. All of our test papers are burned."

Gopal ran towards Fang, gripping his shoulders. "We're doomed! We have to retake the exam!"

A smile immediately went to Fang's face, Gopal letting go of his shoulders immediately. His horror stricken face increased, if that's possible. "That's perfect."

"Huh?! Why do you say that?!"

"I just checked my answers and it turns out I made some mistakes. So this time I'll do better!" Fang said happily. "I'll defiantly get number one!"

Ying and Yaya immediately glared at him. Fang flinched and laughed nervously. "Uh, I mean number three, sorry."

Boboiboy shook his head, a frown on his tired face. "Despite that, the recent fires are getting out of hand."

"So what should we do?"

"We should investigate the cause of all these fires." 

Gopal's eyes widened, Fang gave Boboiboy a confused look. "Our own investigation?"

Boboiboy shrugged at Fang. "Just like the Kid Detective Konon Show? WOOHOO THAT'S AWESOME!" Gopal danced for joy.

 _And this person is my friend_. Ying and Yaya has the same expression as him, watching Gopal as he continued to dance. Boboiboy let out a fond laugh beside him and Fang forgot how to breathe. "Alright, let's start our investigation."

Gopal squealed and Fang cringed at the sound. He didn't want to hear that again. Fang glanced at Boboiboy, the boy seemed to be in a daze. "You should go clean up first."

Boboiboy flinched. He turned to face Fang with a confused expression before he looked at himself and blushed. "Ah yeah."

 _This person_. Boboiboy gave Fang a sheepish smile. "Thanks Fang."

Fang pinched himself without the other boy knowing. "No problem Boboiboy."

.

The first house slash person they went to is the auntie from the canteen. Her chicken coop is one of the places that gets set on fire quite frequently and is frequently getting fixed, sometimes by Boboiboy. Fang absolutely had no idea why Gopal went to so much trouble to dress up in a somewhat detective outfit. It took them a few hours to get to their first destination, Gopal took to much time to prepare whatever he wanted to prepare, so when they arrived at the doorstep, it was around one in the afternoon. Boboiboy knocked on the door and asked if anyone's home. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal the auntie. She's still wearing make-up. She smiled at Boboiboy. "Hi there Boboiboy." She glanced at the others. "And friends. What are you all doing here?"

"We're here for an investigation Aunty." Gopal answered, keeping his excitement to himself.

The auntie had a confused look. "An investigation?"

"Yes. An investigation on your chicken coop's fires." Yaya answered.

The auntie nodded her head, understanding. "So what do you guys want to know?"

Boboiboy opened his mouth to answer but Gopal pulled him aside, Boboiboy barely able to catch his footing. Fang caught him before he fell down, Boboiboy giving him a grateful smile. 

"Thank you for cooperating with our investigation." Gopal said in a serious tone, his hands on his back. "My name is Inspector Detective Corporal Gopal."

"These are Forensic Experts, Yaya and Ying," Gopal motioned to the girls behind him, "and these two are my Interns."

"What?!"

Gopal turned around to hush Boboiboy and Fang. Boboiboy gave Gopal a tired glare. 

Gopal cleared his throat, trying to ignore the glare. "We suspect that someone intentionally started the fires and burn your chicken coop. We would like to ask you a few questions."

The auntie hesitantly agreed. "Thank you Aunty." Gopal turned to face all of them, Fang is very surprised to see the serious expression on Gopal's face. "Okay team! Close off the perimeter of the scene! Gather all evidence and interview witnesses. BEGIN THE INVESTIGATION!"

Yaya and Ying flinched at the voice, so did Boboiboy and Fang. The seriousness in Gopal's voice is quite alarming to all of them.

"He's enjoying this, isn't he?" Fang whispered.

"He is." Boboiboy whispered back.

.

"The first fire happened around five in the morning." The auntie started.

"I was preparing for the day when I heard the commotion. And when I checked what was happening," the auntie wailed, "my chicken coop was on fire!"

Gopal carefully took down notes. "Then the other fires kept on happening! It's tiring to fix a chicken coop you know!"

Boboiboy cringed. Fang laughed quietly, he knew very well that Boboiboy is usually the one fixing the chicken coop. "Okay," Gopal noted. "Do the fires happen everyday?"

The auntie shook her head. "They happen once or thrice in a week. Every week."

"And the most recent fire?"

"At seven in the morning, I was on my way to feed the chickens when I saw black smoke. I immediately ran to check on the chickens and the chicken coop and just as I feared!" The auntie wailed yet again. "THE CHICKEN COOP IS ON FIRE AGAIN!"

Boboiboy and Fang watched as Gopal's eyebrows scrunched, a look of suspicion on his face. "Is there anyone else that can back up your story?"

"Huh?"

Gopal slammed his hands on the table, startling all of them. "What if it was you who burned it down?" Gopal accused.

The auntie looked a little startled by the accuse. "Why would I?"

"Maybe you want to claim insurance for the chicken coop!"

"Hey!" Boboiboy yelled. "There's no insurance for chicken coops!"

Fang agreed. "What's the matter with you?"

Gopal turned to face them with a strict look. "Be quiet!" Gopal said in a strict tone. "Don't forget, you guys are only Interns."

 _He may be my friend but this is stupid_. Fang glared hard at Gopal, who turned around after scolding them. Boboiboy rolled his eyes. The auntie had an offended look on her face. "I would never burn down my own chicken coop."

"It's dangerous!" The auntie exclaimed. "What if the house catches on fire?"

Boboiboy sighed as he shook his head. Boboiboy motioned for Fang to follow him and Fang watched as Boboiboy mustered up a smile, despite how tired he looked, and pushed Gopal away from her. "Exactly Gopal."

"Sorry Aunty but thanks for your cooperation."

The auntie returned the smile. "Your welcome."

But Gopal didn't seem to give up with his accusations. "I've got my eyes on you."

Fang rolled his eyes as he helped Boboiboy push Gopal away.

.

They all investigated the places where the fires happened. They gathered up all the evidence they could find, Gopal accusing "suspects", and taking five to fifteen minute breaks once in a while. Fang noticed how tired Boboiboy looked, the others too started to notice. But Boboiboy will just wave them off, saying that he's fine and that they shouldn't worry about him but concentrate on the investigation. The more places they went to, the more they started to notice something was off.

"It seems that all of these fires are not caused by normal accidents, such us gas leaks or faulty electrical equipment." Yaya said on the seventh day of their investigation.

"Your right!" Ying said, glancing up at Yaya.

Fang hummed. "It looks like someone did it intentionally."

Yaya nodded her head, poking the straw of her drink. "Yeah, but the weird thing is there aren't any traces of flammable products."

"None?" Boboiboy asked.

Fang nodded his head at Boboiboy. "No traces of gasoline, not even matches."

"It looks like it was spontaneous." 

Boboiboy frowned. "What should we do?"

Gopal, who had been silent the whole time, smirked. "Leave it to the expert."

With that statement in mind, they all decided to trust Gopal's words as they investigated further. On the twelfth day, Gopal wanted all of them to meet in his house.

"Why do you think he wants us to meet there?" Yaya asked, walking beside Ying.

"Who knows." Fang shrugged, walking behind the girls and beside Boboiboy. "He did say that we should leave it to the expert."

Yaya chuckled. Fang couldn't see it but he knew that Ying rolled her eyes. "Haiya, leaving it to the expert? He's acting all mighty about this."

"Well, he's just enjoying the investigation." Yaya said.

"At least he's willingly helping." Fang concluded.

Ying turned to face Fang, nodding her head with a knowing look. "I know right! It's good to know that we don't have to hear him wailing and complaining all the time- eh?"

Ying's attention is now directed at the boy beside him. All of their attention is now directed at Boboiboy, who is rubbing his eyes. _Your supposed to be concerned, not thinking that it's cute!_

"Boboiboy?"

At the mention of his name, Boboiboy stopped but let out a tired yawn. _No._

"Yeah?" Boboiboy asked in a tired voice.

Yaya and Fang gave each other looks. "Your tired, did you get some rest?"

Boboiboy nodded his head at Ying. "I did."

"But you look so tired! Haiya you shouldn't have come!"

"It's okay Ying, I rested enough."

"But not enough." Boboiboy jumped at the concern etched on Fang's voice.

Yaya nodded her head, agreeing with Fang. "Fang's right Boboiboy. You should rest some more and you didn't have to come, we could just tell you what Gopal found."

But Boboiboy shook his head, suddenly stubborn. "No, you guys. I really am fine. Besides, we're near Gopal's house already, might as well hurry up."

 _This boy_. Fang shook his head, he really didn't like it when the boy is ignoring his health. _Humans can be stubborn, I know that_. Fang glanced at Boboiboy's direction one more time before he let out a sigh. _But he should at least pay attention to his health. He's tired._

Ying rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ying jabbed a finger on his chest, a glare in her eyes. "After this, you better rest. If not, we'll make sure that you will."

Boboiboy flinched at the threat. Fang felt chills run down his body, Ying's threat is something that doesn't need to be tested by anyone. Boboiboy hesitantly nodded his head, earning a glare from Ying before she turned a corner and entered the Kumar residence. Yaya sighed as they turned the corner as well. "I hope that Ying doesn't do anything dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Boboiboy asked, frightened by the sentence.

"I mean she could do something but," Yaya paused at her sentence. 

Fang waited for Yaya to continue. When she didn't, Boboiboy started fidgeting uncomfortably, a worried look on his face. Fang frowned, he didn't like the look on his face and also the fact that Yaya left them hanging.

.

When they entered Gopal's room, they didn't expect him to be waiting on his bed in the same outfit he has been wearing for the past eleven days, sipping on a mug with a serious expression. Fang almost didn't recognize him. When all of them went inside the room, Gopal glanced at their direction before he took a sip from his mug and lowered it. "Ah, so you've all come. I see, I see."

They all blinked at him. _Is this really the Gopal who loves food and asks for free drinks at the Kokotiam?_

"Is this really Gopal?" Ying whispered.

"Are we sure that Adudu didn't shoot him with whatever we got shot with?" Fang asked as he cringed at the memory. It was months ago but Fang still felt mortified by it.

"I don't know. Maybe he ate Yaya's biscuits?" Boboiboy offered.

"What about my biscuits? I think Gopal is just excited with what he wants to tell us." Yaya whispered back, sending Boboiboy a suspicious glare.

"What are you all whispering about?" Gopal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on over here, there's something on my desk I want you all to see."

By this time, they were all hesitant to approach him and the desk. They really don't know what's happening to Gopal. He's so serious that it doesn't seem so real. Slowly, they all approached Gopal and surrounded his desk. What they saw surprised them.

"Woah!"

Gopal smirked. "I made that."

It was a map of the island. Fang didn't know if Gopal printed this out or that he actually drew this. There were some personal touches like the writings and the fire drawings. 

"This is so cool Gopal." Boboiboy praised.

"I know." Fang rolled his eyes.

Gopal cleared his throat. "Now, according to this map I made, the arsonist is active around this area." Gopal motioned his finger around the area of the school. Yaya nodded her head in agreement. 

"Your right. And from what we investigated, it always happens at night or early mornings." 

"How often does the arsonist strike in the span of one week?" Fang asked, taking note of the map.

Ying hummed. "From what we got from the canteen aunty, the chicken coop fires happen at least once or thrice a week. From what we can conclude, the arsonist can strike once or thrice."

"If that's the case," Boboiboy spoke, "the arsonist will definitely strike again this week."

"Indeed."

Fang cringed. The fact that Gopal is so serious is something he can't comprehend very well. It just gives him the creeps. "What should we do?" He asked.

Everyone stayed silent, deep in thought probably. Finally, someone spoke, and they all didn't expect it to be Boboiboy. "What about a neighbourhood patrol?"

Gopal blinked. "Hmm..."

"Yeah, we can patrol the neighbourhood tonight." Boboiboy beamed.

Fang frowned. "No you won't."

Ying nodded her head, now facing Boboiboy. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you that you'll rest after this?"

Boboiboy frowned. "Yeah but-"

"No." Fang and Ying said in chorus.

"Hmm... yeah they're right Boboiboy." Gopal agreed.

"Huh?!"

Gopal eyed Boboiboy. "You look... dreadful."

Fang jumped, so did Ying. Yaya looked at Gopal in surprise and so did Boboiboy. Gopal raised an eyebrow at them. "Why do you guys look like you've seen a ghost?"

"Cause we have."

A scream came out from Gopal's mouth as he fell of the bed, his mug shattered on the floor and everyone instantly backed away. Gopal looked around the room, eyes filled with panic. Fang couldn't believe what he saw, neither did the others. Gopal's facade immediately dropped at the mention of seeing a ghost, it's actually quite relieving to know that Gopal is still Gopal. "Where?! Where?!"

Fang sighed. "There's no ghost Gopal."

"Haiya, why would you panic all of a sudden?" Ying pointed at the shattered mug in front of him. "Look what happened to your mug."

Gopal had a confused look on his face until he followed Ying's pointed finger and let out another scream. "Oh no! That's my favorite mug!"

A few minutes later, after Gopal changed the shattered mug and the liquid into food (much to the others disgust), they decided on the schedules for the neighbourhood patrol. Ying and Yaya would start first, at seven in the evening. At four in the morning would be Fang, Gopal and Boboiboy. Fang frowned slightly. "Will you guys be okay?"

Gopal snorted, earning a glare from Fang. "What are you talking about Fang? They've got powers."

"Nice of you to drop your act." Fang said bitterly. "But it doesn't matter if they've got powers, they're still girls."

"Aw, you do care Fang?" Ying teased.

Fang rolled his eyes. Of course he does, they're his friends. Boboiboy nodded his head, agreeing with Fang. "Fang's right, will the two of you be okay?"

"We will be Boboiboy." Yaya smiled. "Don't worry."

Boboiboy looked like he was about to say something but Ying interrupted him, pulling at his arm as she headed for the door. "Now that we're done here, it's time for you to rest."

"Eh? Wait Ying-"

"Don't you dare say anything else."

With Boboiboy getting dragged out against his will, Fang is left with Yaya and Gopal. He sighed, he didn't know how Ying is going to make Boboiboy rest and he didn't want to know how. But Fang didn't want Ying's methods to be harsh on the boy. "Hey Yaya, do you want me to walk you home?"

Yaya's eyes widened with surprise. "Ah sure." She smiled. "Thanks Fang."

"Eh? Why are you all of sudden acting nice?" Gopal asked in a suspicious tone, giving Fang a suspicious glare.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I care about the girls' safety." Fang gave Gopal a glare. "Even if they have powers."

Gopal cringed. Yaya tugged at Fang's jacket. "Let's go?"

Fang nodded his head. And a moment later, Fang found himself outside the Kumar residence standing beside Yaya. With a nod from Yaya, they started heading towards the direction of Yaya's house. _Of course I care about the girls' safety, who wouldn't?_ The mere thought of the girls patrolling in the night didn't settle well in Fang's mindset. The girls may have their power watches and that they could protect themselves but they're still human. Unlike him, who isn't from Earth, he undergoes training. Trained by Captain Kaizo himself. _They're just kids. Human children._ They may have fought Adudu multiple times and the Ejo Jo incident that happened months ago gave them the experience of battle, but it's not enough. The girls wouldn't be patrolling alone tonight without the others. _If only Boboiboy didn't suggest the patrol to be tonight, the girls wouldn't be patrolling. In fact, if only he could take a break, he wouldn't be so tired and all._

"It's Boboiboy isn't?"

Fang jumped. He didn't expect Yaya to speak up all of a sudden and he also didn't realize how deep in thought he was. "Huh?"

Yaya simply smiled at him. "Why you're worried about us is because of Boboiboy right?" 

_Oh no._ "What are you talking about?"

"Your mood. You're worried about Boboiboy that it affected your mood and because of that, you're also worried about what will happen to Ying and I right?"

Fang stayed silent. Was it really obvious? Or did he not notice it? "I'll take your silence as a yes."

It was silent yet again. Fang didn't know what to say. He's worried about Boboiboy and the girls' safety, there's really nothing wrong with it. With a decision, Fang decided to speak up. "I just... really care about you guys."

"I know."

Silence.

"I also know that you like him."

Fang choked on nothing. "What?!"

Yaya laughed softly, glancing slightly at the sky. "It's quite obvious. Well to me it is."

Fang felt his cheeks heat up. First Yaya noticed him spying on them or Ochobot and now Yaya noticed his feelings for the boy?! "Nothing gets past you." Fang admitted, grumbling slightly.

Yaya chuckled. "Of course, you're my friend Fang."

 _Ah_ , Fang thought bitterly, _if they found out the truth, I don't think they'll see me as their friend anymore._

"I don't think the others noticed it but I think Ying's getting the hints."

"How did you know?"

Yaya glanced at him before she smiled softly. "By the way you look at him."

Fang felt himself let out a groan, shoving his face into his hands. He could feel the heat radiating from his face. Yaya panicked slightly. "Ah but I only noticed! I don't think the others did, especially Boboiboy!"

"You said Ying's getting the hints!"

"I did but," Yaya paused, biting her lip. "It doesn't mean that she fully knows it!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Fang said, slightly muffled.

"No." Yaya paused. "But I'm just telling you," another groan from Fang, "that I noticed it. It's only me who noticed it. Not Gopal, not Ying, even Boboiboy, just me."

Fang stayed silent. He doesn't know what to say. The fact that Yaya found out about his infatuation on Boboiboy is new information for him. And certainly he didn't expect to have this kind of conversation with her. "Why are we having this kind of conversation?"

Yaya smiled nervously. "I wanted to confront you and," Fang willed himself to face Yaya. "I wanted to support you."

Fang blinked. He doesn't know what to say. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend." Fang mentally winced. "And your allowed to like whoever you want. Not many people support it but I guess what really matter are the people who do."

A warm smile is sent his way and Fang could feel himself mirroring it. He didn't know that somewhat telling someone about your feelings could make your chest lighter. He didn't knew that acceptance and support could feel this warm. He didn't knew that he needed acceptance and support. _I guess I never did because Kaizo never showed it._ The fact that Yaya accepts and supports him gave him a sense of relief. He could worry about it later. He could worry about the upcoming betrayal that would happen soon when Kaizo arrives on Earth. What matters most is this moment, this conversation with his friend.

"And I think that," Yaya continued. "You should tell him someday."

A frown crossed his face. Does he have to? Fang treasures his friendship with Boboiboy and he doesn't want to ruin it. It's already been months since they accused him and being somewhat rivals and Fang doesn't want to go back there. It took the whole emotion manipulation incident to get into good terms with them. Boboiboy and Ying bought him his favorite donut in the whole universe to apologize to him, with their own money, and if he tells Boboiboy that he likes him? The friendship would be ruined. Everything would be awkward between them and with the group as well. He didn't want that. Fang is absolutely certain that Boboiboy doesn't feel the same way and only see him as a friend. 

"I don't want to tell him." Fang finalized. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Yaya paused, thinking of something to say. In the distance, Fang could see Yaya's house. The silence is definitely defining and he wonders when Yaya will say something. He didn't want to be left hanging like when they were about to reach Gopal's house. Finally Yaya spoke up. "It's okay if you get rejected. Rejection is normal."

"At least you know that you took the chance to tell him how you feel. The burden on your chest will feel lighter once you tell him but I can't reassure you of what will happen next." Yaya placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him. "But it's not like I'm telling you to tell him now. You can tell him anytime, he'll be right here and so will we."

 _Bless you._ "Thanks Yaya."

"Your welcome."

.

Four in the morning is what the numbers glowed on his watch. It may be a power watch but it sure does tell the time. He was walking out of his place, a flashlight on his hand as he lit the way he was going. There was exactly no meeting place so Fang decided to head over to Gopal's house, seeing that the person would most definitely be scared of walking alone in the dark. Just as he neared a corner, he saw Gopal standing there, suited in his detective clothes and a lit flashlight on his hand. Even in the dark, Fang could see his knees shaking in fear. When Gopal heard Fang's footsteps, he flinched as he slowly turned around to face him.

Fang could feel his lips turn into a smirk. "What? Are you scared?"

Gopal scoffed, rolling his eyes. "No."

"Whatever you say."

The silence returned as Fang waited with Gopal. The only person left is Boboiboy and Fang wonders if the boy is capable of getting up to meet them. Fifteen minutes later, there was no sign of Boboiboy. Gopal yawned. "Where is he?"

"Should we start on our own?" Fang asked.

"Dey, we decided that the three of us would do the patrol today. We can't just start without him."

Fang frowned. _It doesn't look like he'll come anyway._ "Are you saying that we should wait?"

Gopal raised an eyebrow and he got the answer. Silence once again took over and Fang stared at the dark sky, shivering slightly from the cold. Months have passed and Fang still found it strange to be looking up at space from below, from Earth. Fang blinked once, then twice and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep. When he woke up, it was past five in the morning. He turned to face Gopal, who also drifted off to sleep, and shook him awake. Gopal let out a whine and he clicked his tongue. "Hey wake up."

"No."

Fang slapped his head and Gopal immediately woke up, annoyed at the fact that he's been slapped awake. "It's already past five and we haven't started the patrol, if Boboiboy isn't coming then we should already start."

Gopal groaned and gave Fang a glare. "You could have just woke me up like a normal person would."

Fang scoffed at the idea. _As if I'm normal._ "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

"Boboiboy could have just messaged us that he would bail out on the patrol."

Fang rolled his eyes. _I don't even think that he's awake._ The patrol was conveniently silent. Aside from the constant mumbling of Gopal every time there was a sound they heard. By the time they reached the school, it was already bright. Fang looked over his watch and saw that it was almost six in the morning. Fang felt Gopal nudging him rather urgently and Fang turned to him while giving a glare. "What?"

Gopal pointed at the sky with a horrified look on his face and Fang turned to the direction and froze. _No way._ There was black smoke coming from the school and Fang exchanged looks with Gopal as they immediately ran through the gates. _There's no way the arsonist could have walked past them. There's absolutely no way they missed them._ Running towards the direction of the smoke, they found the School Gym slowly burning. The fire looked like it was dying out. But they needed to put it out.

"Gopal call the others! We need to put out the fire!"

.

It wasn't a pretty sight. After the two of them put out the fire, they started to investigate the area. _How did we miss him?_ Not long after, Yaya and Ying arrived and started to ask them questions. Boboiboy arrived five minutes later, apologizing to Gopal and Fang about missing the patrol. 

"Dey, you could have just messaged us you know!" Gopal rolled his eyes.

Boboiboy stared at Gopal in disbelief. "If I did I would be awake!"

"It's okay Boboiboy, don't listen to Gopal." Fang sighed.

Afterwards, school hours almost started, Ying found a shoe print from the arsonist. With a lead, they wanted everyone to stand beside the shoe print to figure out who it belongs to. In the end, they weren't able to figure out who it belongs to because when it was Boboiboy's turn, Papa Zola stepped on the print, practically ruining it. With the lead destroyed, they had to start all over again. Just as they were about to leave, Fang noticed a camera just outside the building but faced the entrance way gave him an idea. With Gopal and Boboiboy leading him to the security room, they started to track down the arsonist through the footage of the cameras. 

"Pause the video." Boboiboy suddenly said.

Just as Fang paused the video, they stared at the screen in shock. What they saw was something they couldn't believe. Fang wondered if the creature engulfed in flames is a human being or an alien. "Who's that?"

"Let me rewind the video a bit and I'll play it in slow motion."

And Fang did just that. As they watched the video in slow motion, they didn't expect to see another person enter the video.

.

They absolutely didn't expect to see Adudu so beat up. Even Probe looked beat up too, and he's a robot. Fang almost felt sorry for him. Almost. 

"What happened to you guys?" Yaya asked, looking a little bit sorry.

"We-"

"So it was you Adudu!"

Adudu flinched. Even Fang jumped at Boboiboy's voice. Ying nodded her head, agreeing with Boboiboy. "How dare you! You lied to us!"

"No! You've got it all wrong!" Adudu reasoned, panicking slightly. "It wasn't me! It was actually-"

But Boboiboy cut him off. Fang could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "Well if it wasn't you, then what were you guys doing at school during the arsonist attack?"

"Yeah, tell us everything."

Gopal cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him. "Calm down everyone." And stepped forward, with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry Mr. Adudu. My colleagues are inexperienced and impatient."

Fang glared at Gopal and so did Boboiboy and Ying. Gopal grabbed the glass of water on the table and handed it to Adudu. "Here have a drink. I'll continue the investigation from here."

Adudu awkwardly accepted the cup. "Oh erm, thank you."

Just before Adudu could take a sip from the glass, Gopal did the unexpected. He slapped the glass away from Adudu's hands, causing the water to splash all over his face and quite possibly his clothes. The glass miraculously didn't shatter as it came contact to the ground. Fang, Boboiboy and Ying's jaw dropped. Yaya's eyes widened with surprise. "JUST ADMIT IT THAT YOU ARE NOW EVIL AGAIN!" Gopal yelled.

Adudu looked a little taken aback. 

"Hey Gopal don't-" Yaya started but Gopal hushed her. Fang felt a little irritated by this. 

Gopal returned to Adudu and gave him a glare. "CONFESS NOW YOU VILE EVIL ALIEN! I KNOW YOUR TRUE COLORS!"

Adudu looked a little conflicted before he snapped, giving Gopal a loathsome look. "Yes! Of course I am evil again!"

 _I didn't expect that._ He really didn't, not even the others. The look on the others faces were of disbelief and shock. But the look on Boboiboy's face certainly pained him. The shock, disbelief and betrayal in his eyes are just too much and the fact that the boy probably had enough rest will now be sleep deprived because of this. Adudu sneered at the others. "It's true. Ever since you hurt my mother, I have vowed to one day destroy you Boboiboy!"

Boboiboy flinched. "It was an accident!"

Adudu scoffed. "Accident shmaccidents! My mother is still hurt because of you!"

Fang clenched his fists, tight. He's angered by this. "Oh, so you admit you're the arsonist all this time?" Fang said through gritted teeth.

"I AM NOT THE ARSONIST!" Adudu snapped yet again. "I may be evil, however," a laugh came from his mouth and it didn't sound friendly. "I'm not as evil as this arsonist!"

"If that's so, then what were you doing during the attack huh?" Ying asked, slightly irritated.

Another laugh came from Adudu and Boboiboy tensed. "I was there to invite this new villain to join Kumpulan Gerombolan Kejahatan!"

"Kumpulan Gerombolan Kejahatan?" Gopal asked, going out of his detective character. "Weren't Pangobot and the Onion monster part of that same team?"

Boboiboy gasped. "Wait, that means you're actually-"

Adudu turned to face him, a smug look on his face. "Yes. I am Kokomander Koko! Leader of Kumpulan Gerombolan Kejahatan!"

"That means, you've already teamed up with that arsonist!" Yaya said.

"Yalo! Now we have to fight him and that arsonist too!" Ying joined in.

Another laugh came out from Adudu but this time it sounded like he was laughing at a joke. Fang felt something was wrong. Something very wrong. "Oh you're wrong."

Boboiboy, leaving behind his hurt feelings, glared at Adudu. "You're a wolf in sheep's clothing!"

The same laugh came out and Fang found himself gritting his teeth. _Something is very wrong._ "Me? You think I'm a wolf?" Boboiboy's glare wavered.

Adudu imitated the same laugh, finding the humor in Boboiboy's sentence. "I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing?" 

Yaya, who now looked concerned, approached Ying. "Why is he laughing like that?"

"You!" Adudu pointed a finger at Boboiboy. "You are the wolf in sheep's clothing Boboiboy!"

"Me?!"

"YES YOU! You want to know what happened last night? You want to know who did this to us? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO THE ARSONIST REALLY IS?"

Boboiboy froze in his spot, Fang found himself nearing the boy, feeling anger rush through his body as he's ready to attack Adudu. Everyone stayed silent, not knowing what to say or what to do. Adudu knew who the arsonist is, but they wanted to know why Adudu accused Boboiboy of being a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Last night, I created a fire detector to detect if a fire will suddenly happen. That is till this morning when the detector started to work so I knew the arsonist is going to strike and I followed them to the school."

Fang's eyebrows furrowed. "What does that have to do with Boboiboy?"

Gopal nodded his head. "Yeah! Boboiboy wasn't with us when we did our patrol this morning!"

Another laugh. "Didn't you ever wonder why _he_ wasn't there?"

"Don't act all smart now." Ying said. "He was sleeping!"

"How naive!" Adudu smirked. "The arsonist ran away from the school and of course we followed them. And when we got them cornered, when we finally had the chance to ask them, did you know who we found?"

Boboiboy gulped. Ying waited impatiently while Yaya looked concerned about the situation. Gopal looked a little nervous while Fang is itching to fight. A wicked smile flashed through Adudu's face.

"Boboiboy Fire."

"Huh?" Boboiboy said, a look of disbelief on his face. "Impossible!"

"Impossible?" Adudu laughed. "Think carefully Boboiboy. Dig deep through your emotions, you're the arsonist."

_That can't be right._

Boboiboy looked so conflicted. The others couldn't believe the words Adudu said. "Those... those are just a dream!"

"Dream?" Adudu looked so amused. "Or your memory?"

Boboiboy's eyes widened. _This can't be real. This obviously isn't real._ Fang needed to ask him, he needs to know if whatever Adudu said is real. But he needs to calm down. Fang inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Is that true Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy turned to him, looking a bit scared. "I'm not sure."

 _Bang._ He didn't like the look on the boy's face.

"All this time you tried to turn me to good but I really didn't expect that you yourself have evil inside you."

"Boboiboy is good!" Yaya disagreed.

"If Boboiboy has fire powers, I should know because I'm his best friend." Gopal stated.

"Yalo! Don't try to cheat us!" Ying said irritated.

Adudu scoffed. "Don't believe it? That's fine, that's fine."

"Watch it for yourselves, tonight Boboiboy Fire will appear and destroy all of you."

Finally pissed off, Fang made his move. "That's enough! Shadow-"

But Fang wasn't able to finish because the ceiling suddenly broke and the pieces fell on the floor and the dust clouded them. "When the night falls, watch it yourself Boboiboy." And a gust of wind, Adudu and Probe left. They were all coughing and trying to get the dust to go away. When the dust finally cleared away, Yaya approached Boboiboy. "If it's true, that you have fire powers, the question is how did you get it."

Fang turned to face him, only to see a frightened look on the boy's face as he looked at his hands. He looked frightened of himself.

.

Fang is tuning his guitar absentmindingly. Whatever Adudu told them hours ago, he couldn't get it out of his head. _There's no way Boboiboy would do such a thing. There's no way Boboiboy's the arsonist._ But the power watch of element manipulation has other elements that needs to be unlocked. _But the question is how did he unlock the fire element without him knowing? Does he really have the fire element?_ Fang shook his head, finally concentrating on tuning the guitar. _Gopal knows what to do. He has an idea._ It's really funny how he's depending on Gopal to find out the truth of Boboiboy's dilemma. 

There was a sudden knock and Fang froze. Where could the knock come from? Fang looked around until he heard the same knock, coming from the window. Cautiously, Fang left the bed and guitar and approached the window. If anything, he certainly hasn't learned his lesson about curiosity getting the best of him. In front of the window, he looked through the darkness and saw nothing. Just as he was about to open the window, a figure leaped out and Fang screamed, falling on his bottom. The figure laughed and Fang realized who it was. _Gopal_. Gopal opened the window, Fang is surprised at the fact that it wasn't locked, and pushed himself inside.

Fang wondered at horror at how he was able to climb his place when his room is in the second floor. With Gopal on the floor of his room, laughing out loud, he wondered why he depended on this idiot to find out the truth of Boboiboy. "You should have seen your face! It was priceless!"

Irked, Fang raised his hand. "You don't want a beat up right?"

"No." Laugh. "Anyway let's get going."

"Where?" Fang raised an eyebrow.

Gopal gave Fang a look, as if to tell him the obvious. "To the school, where else."

"The school? What are we gonna do there?"

"Dey, let's just go okay?" 

Gopal stood up and proceeded to walk towards the door before he got a glimpse of the guitar. "What's that?"

 _What the heck_. Before Fang could answer, Gopal shrugged it off. "Never mind, bring it with you."

"Why?"

"Just bring it."

And soon enough, Fang found himself bringing his guitar walking beside Gopal, who had a flashlight in his hand, to the darkness of the school.

"Wouldn't it be dark? How are we suppose to see in the darkness?"

"I asked Ying to turn on one of those lights on the school field."

Fang had a questioning look on his face. " _Lights?_ Are we even supervised to use the school at _night?_ "

Gopal paused. "No."

Fang's eyes grew wide. _"Are you crazy?"_

"Dey, did you seriously think that we would do this without adult supervision? Tok Aba will be there." Gopal pushed the gate open. "And where do you think we should do this? If we did this out in the open, everyone will know. We don't even know what Adudu said is true or not and if it is, everyone will know who the arsonist is."

"But if we do it in school, then we would be only people who knows."

Fang is speechless. Didn't know he could think like that. Just as they entered the field, Fang could see that one of the field lights has indeed been turned on, the others were in the middle of the field surrounding a bed? Fang and Gopal neared the others and Fang realized that there was a person on the bed. Gopal kneeled beside the bed, just near the head of the person. "Psst Boboiboy." Fang felt his eye twitch. "Psst, are you sleeping?"

"How can I sleep?"

Yaya stood beside Fang, carrying a container. "You brought a guitar?"

Fang nodded his head. "Yeah?"

"Why?"

Fang pointed at Gopal. "Ask him."

Gopal clicked his tongue. "Why is it so difficult to sleep?"

Boboiboy's eyes shot open, an annoyed look on his face. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm trying to sleep in the middle of the school field!"

"Dey it's okay." Ying rolled her eyes at the statement. "Nothing can be burned here if your fire powers appear. And if something did catch on fire, Ying brought fire extinguishers."

Said fire extinguishers were just at the foot of the bed. "So go to sleep."

Boboiboy glared at him. "Its difficult!"

Ying's eyes widened. "How about this?" She yanked Boboiboy from his bed, Gopal moved away from them and stood beside Fang.

"What are you-"

"We'll turn around and around again!"

With that said, they started to run around the bed, fast. Fang felt sorry for the boy and hoped that he won't get too dizzy. When they stopped, Boboiboy looked like he was about to fall. Ying jumped happily. "We ran 1000km!"

Fang winced when Boboiboy fell on the bed. "Are you tired? Sleepy?"

"So tired that I cannot sleep."

Yaya had a thoughtful expression. "Maybe you should eat something first?" Gopal perked up at the mention of eating. "And when your full, it may be easy for you to go to sleep."

Boboiboy seemed to consider the idea. "Maybe but what am I going to eat?"

Yaya's face lit up as she started to open the container in her hands. _Oh no_. Fang already knew what is inside the container. "I knew you were going to ask so I brought my biscuits!"

Boboiboy tensed as he laughed nervously. "That's okay Yaya. I'm actually full."

"Me too." Ying a squeaked out.

"Me three." Gopal cheered.

Yaya frowned as she turned to face Fang. "How about you Fang? You used to buy my biscuits."

Fang laughed nervously. _As much as I like you Yaya, I can't eat your biscuits_. "Thanks but I'm actually full as well."

The frown remained on her face but turned hopeful when she called out to Ochobot, who in turn flinched at the mention of his name. "Uh, I'm a robot. I don't need to eat."

"Don't feel sad Yaya." Ying comforted her. "Let's figure out how to make Boboiboy fall asleep."

Gopal, Fang and Boboiboy sighed in relief when Yaya agreed. "I know!" Gopal snapped his fingers. "Let me sing Boboiboy a lullaby."

Fang raised an eyebrow. _I doubt it_. Yaya and Ying exchanged glances. "A lullaby?" Boboiboy asked.

Gopal nodded enthusiastically. "Yup!" And started singing a very lively song. 

"That's enough! Enough!"

Gopal stopped, annoyed. Ying had a look of disbelief on her face. "Haiya, what song is this?"

"What kind of song is that?" Fang asked. He really knew that Gopal wouldn't sing a _lullaby_.

"Its a lullaby. My father sings it to me when I was small." 

Fang shook his head. _How can that be called a lullaby._ "I'd like to see you do better."

"Huh?"

Gopal raised an eyebrow. "Come on, sing a lullaby on that guitar of yours."

Yaya and Ying nodded their heads. "Yeah, sing one Fang."

"You did bring a guitar after all." Yaya said, biting back a smile. "Might as well sing a lullaby for Boboiboy."

Fang could feel his heart beating fast. _Sing? Sing a lullaby for Boboiboy?_ "Uh..."

"Come on Fang." Ochobot cheered. "We need Boboiboy to fall asleep."

And Fang found himself sitting at the end of the bed, with Boboiboy laying down and the others surrounding them. The guitar finally in tune, Fang seemed to hesitate. Well there are two reasons. One, he's going to sing a lullaby for Boboiboy, two, he doesn't know what to sing. _I know what you're trying to do Yaya, and I can't back out now because I'm already doing it._ Trying to stay calm, he randomly strum a few chords. From the corner of his eye, he saw the boy raise an eyebrow. Deciding that he finally did it, he might as well sing something that pops in his mind.

"Boboiboy pi juan liao  
bi shang yan jing kuai shui jiao  
shui de zhao shen ti hao  
Boboiboy shi ge hao bao bao." 

_Oh wow I did it._ Fang turned to face the boy, expecting him to fall asleep, only to find the boy still awake with an unreadable expression. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Boboiboy faced the other way, away from the stares of the others. "How can I sleep if your style is like that?"

Fang flushed in embarrassment. _Why you-_ But even if it isn't that bright, Fang could see the tips of their ears turn red. Fang flushed harder as he got up from the bed and walked away from it, standing behind the others. Gopal snickered while Yaya gave him a smile. Tok Aba chuckled. "If that didn't work, I suppose I can read you a special storybook."

Boboiboy turned to face Tok Aba. "But I don't want a storybook read to me."

"I guarantee that you will sleep when I read it." Tok Aba took a seat at the same spot Fang sat on.

Fang, suddenly feeling tired, took a seat on the ground. The others followed after. Tok Aba opened the story and cleared his throat. "The History of founding Tok Aba's Kokotiam."

"Huh?"

"In 1997, Mr. Aba intended to open up his own restaurant business so-"

But Fang didn't hear the rest because he suddenly dozed off. He didn't doze longer because not long after, Fang suddenly felt hot. It was so hot that he woke up, and he didn't realize that the others dozed off as well. "Boboiboy your not sleeping yet- Boboiboy Fire!?"

Fang rubbed his eyes and when they adjusted to the not so bright light, they widened. There stood Boboiboy with an angry expression, his eyes burning orange as if they were on fire. But what's different is his change of clothes and immediately he knew for sure. Boboiboy has unlocked the fire element. _And we're in danger._ They all stood up, alarmed and frightened by the boy. 

"Its true, he has fire powers." Yaya whispered, but Fang heard the fear in her voice.

"That's scary." Ying whispered, fear also evident in her voice.

Boboiboy Fire glared hard at them and Fang almost didn't recognize him. _The girls._ Fang immediately stepped in front of the girls, shielding them if anything does happen. He's even surprised that Gopal isn't running away. _Well whatever happens right now, we know that Boboiboy is the arsonist. And we'll all be prepared for the fight that might happen._ They all prepared themselves for a fight, even though they didn't want to fight him, but what happened next certainly isn't something they were mentally prepared for.

"HIIII!!!"

Their eyes grew wide with shock. As Boboiboy Fire jumped of the bed gleefully, waving his arms around at them. "You're all here!" 

And before they could do anything, Boboiboy Fire found himself behind Ying and Yaya.

"HAI YAYA! HAI YING!"

Then beside Gopal, giving him a bear hug. "HEI GOPAL! MY BEST FRIEND!"

Gopal gave him an awkward smile. "Uh hi?"

Boboiboy Fire laughed. "Its very fun to meet you all!" Then suddenly his breathe hitched. They all had a confused look but then he pointed a finger Fang. "Fang!"

Fang flinched, not knowing what to do. _This isn't something I expected._ "Huh? What?"

Boboiboy Fire squealed as he approached Fang. "I GET TO MEET FANG!" 

_Oh no._

"YOUR POWER IS SO COOL!"

"Thanks?" Fang answered awkwardly.

Boboiboy Fire's eyes shined brighter. "AND SO IS YOUR STYLE!"

Fang blushed. _Boboiboy is praising me. Oh my god Boboiboy is praising me._

"DO YOU WANT TO TRY A COMBO OF OUR POWERS?"

"Uh..."

"FIRE AND SHADOW. IT MUST BE AWESOME RIGHT?"

"Ok." Fang responded.

"What's wrong with him? He's nothing like we imagined." Gopal whispered to Ying.

"Iya yo! He's not bad at all." Ying whispered back.

"Its good that he's not evil." Yaya whispered back.

Yaya cleared her throat. "Boboiboy," Boboiboy Fire turned around to face Yaya, twirling a mini fireball on his fingers, "why did you start all these fires?"

Boboiboy Fire hummed in response. "What fires?"

"The fires you started!" Gopal said. "Like the one at the chicken coop!"

Boboiboy Fire had a confused look on his face. "The chicken coop?" Then his face lit up with recognition, a gleeful smile on his face. "Oh the chicken coop! All the chicken there are my friends!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Friends?" _He's friends with chickens?_

"Yes!" Boboiboy Fire nodded his head enthusiastically. "They like to watch my fire show!"

"Your fire show?" Yaya asked, skeptical.

"Yeah! I juggle my fireballs for them!"

Fang frowned. "And after the show, what do you do with your fireballs?"

Boboiboy Fire beamed. "I give it to the chickens!"

"You what?!"

"Give it to the chickens!"

 _Does this guy know that the chickens will die when they're exposed to fire? Its a miracle that the chickens are still alive._ "Dey! Because of that the chicken coop is always on fire! Did you not think of that!" Gopal scolded.

Boboiboy Fire laughed nervously. "I didn't know it would catch on fire."

Fang sighed. _Stupid_. "And because of that, the chicken coop needs rebuilding every time."

"Eh? No wonder they always have a new home."

Ying face palmed. "Your the one rebuilding the chicken coop!"

"Really?"

Yaya shook her head. "Is Papa's store, Gopal's father store, the School Gym and all the other fires all your work too?"

Boboiboy Fire laughed nervously, which made everyone give him an angry look. _This boy, who I'm so infatuated with, suddenly became an idiot._

"Its hard to be angry, here let's watch this fireball show!" And he started to juggle three fireballs, while laughing.

"Is this boy the arsonist or the arso-joker?" Gopal sighed.

"Who knows." Fang replied.

"Boboiboy?" Tok Aba said.

"Yes Tok?" 

"Why do you suddenly have fire powers? This power is dangerous." Tok Aba asked gently.

"Its just to play around." Boboiboy Fire sighed. "I'm so tired during the day."

"Tired? Why is it so tiring?" Ochobot asked.

Boboiboy Fire laid down on the ground. "I have to be a superhero, help people, save people, do homework, save people again, go to school, answer tests." Boboiboy Fire's right hand curled into a fist and slammed it into the ground. "So stressful."

Fang's eyes widen with surprise. He knew that Boboiboy was tired from helping the people and going to school but he didn't know that it would be to the point were stress is at its peak. Gopal snapped his fingers. "Previously, Boboiboy Thunderstorm appeared when he was angry, Boboiboy Cyclone appeared when he was hyperactive and Boboiboy Quake appeared when he wanted to protect his friends."

"And his fire?" Yaya asked.

"Boboiboy Fire appeared because he's stressed. He wants to release his stress."

Suddenly Boboiboy Fire got up, which surprised everyone, and made a ring of fire. "Quick Ochobot! Jump in!" He motioned for Ochobot as he made cat callings.

Ochobot sighed. "You think I'm a cat?"

"Boboiboy!" Surprised, Boboiboy Fire lost concentration and the ring of fire dispersed. "Listen carefully, you have to stop using your fire powers." Tok Aba said gently.

"Ayoo! Its very dangerous! What if someone gets hurt huh?" Ying scolded.

"That's true." Yaya agreed. "Fire when it's small can be your friend but when it's big, it can be your enemy. You have to turn back to normal."

Boboiboy Fire frowned at her words. Not a good sign. "You still cannot control your power Boboiboy." Fang said, regretting it immediately.

 _Oh no_. Boboiboy Fire glared hard at Fang. _"I can control this power."_

Boboiboy Fire is suddenly surrounded by fire. "I just want," he stomped on the ground, "to release the stress-"

Everyone's eyes widened. Fang didn't notice Gopal grabbing one of the fire extinguishers beside the bed and using it on Boboiboy? That's a bad move. Boboiboy Fire blinked at them, face covered with white, and turned to glare at Gopal. Gopal shrugged. "What? I just want to extinguish the fire."

Boboiboy Fire lit up again only to be extinguished by Gopal. _Gopal, you seriously have a death wish_. With a pissed off Boboiboy Fire, he created a heat explosion that knocked them down to the ground. "Don't Boboiboy! Think of your friends Boboiboy!" Fang heard Gopal yell.

Getting up slowly, he saw Boboiboy Fire sending fireballs at a running Gopal. Alarmed, Fang immediately formed his hands into a shape to summon a shadow to protect Gopal from the attack. _I can't believe it. He's attacking Gopal._

"Why did you attack Gopal?" Fang shouted at Boboiboy Fire.

Boboiboy Fire turned to Fang with an angry expression. Fang flinched. "He picked a fight with me and now you guys are picking it up!"

Then he created another fireball, the size of a soccerball and threw it at Fang's direction. Fang quickly formed his hands into a shape,"Shadow Finger Pierce!", and shadows immediately launched at the ball, forming into a needle in the process and it managed to stop it. With all his strength, he pushed harder until the fireball exploded. Fang cover his face and when he though that it was over, sighed in relief.

"You think it's over?" A voice came from above and he quickly turned around in time to see Boboiboy Fire in the air with many more fireballs. 

"Boboiboy stop!" Fang pleaded. _This isn't you._ But it didn't work.

"Continuous fireball attack!" And Boboiboy Fire sent all of the fireballs at them. Just before he could do anything, time stopped. _Ying._ But he knew she wouldn't make it. Not long after, the impact came and the pain. It didn't hurt that much but it was still painful. Boboiboy Fire laughed at them. "That's what you get for picking a fight with me!"

Fang looked around and saw fire. There was fire everywhere and he knew they had to stop him. Stop him at all cost before he could do anything else. And with everything on fire, he knew that his guitar and the bed and quite possibly the fire extinguishers were no more. Not long after, the fire extinguished itself.

Gopal forced himself to stand up. "Enough Boboiboy."

Boboiboy Fire faced Gopal. "Oh? So you're still able to fight back?" His eyes burned brighter. "Then be prepared."

Gopal immediately panicked. _Oh no, we can't let Boboiboy get out of control._ Fang forced himself to stand up, and so did the girls. Boboiboy Fire created another fireball and kicked it at Gopal. Before the three of them could do anything, Gopal transformed the fireball into a Cekodok Pisang and caught it in his hand. Unfortunately it was still hot and ended up passing it on each of his hands. Boboiboy Fire paused and stared at Gopal with sheer curiosity before he suddenly bursts out laughing.

"That's awesome Gopal! Again! Again!"

"Eh?" Yaya, Ying, and Fang exchanged confused looks. 

Gopal ended up juggling the Cekdok Pisang until he threw it up in the air and caught it with his mouth. Once he did, he started to inhale it using his mouth and swallowed it. Boboiboy Fire beamed at Gopal while the three of them looked at the duo, shocked. _Did he just inhale it without chewing?!_

"Your really talented Gopal! Wow I wish I can do that! Can you do it again? Hey Gopal-"

"It looks like he calmed down?" Ochobot said, slightly confused.

"Oh." Yaya had a thoughtful look.

"Yeah! You should do it Gopal! I know you can do it because your awesome!-"

"I know." Yaya tapped Fang's shoulder. "Entertain him with your shadows."

Fang blinked at Yaya before he got the idea. And no sooner they all were playing with Boboiboy Fire. Ranging from shadow tricks to playing with his shadows to creating a circus to collecting bottles and throwing it all in the air as Gopal changed them into fried chicken, with Ying slowing down Boboiboy Fire's time as he jumped for the fried chickens.

"Haiya, he really just want to play."

Fang sighed as he watched Boboiboy Fire smiling as he enjoyed himself. Fang could feel himself relax as they all watched him peacefully. _At least he's calm now._

"Looks like we know how to calm down Boboiboy Fire." Yaya sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Tok Aba said.

And that's when they heard a sound. They all turned around to see what it was and they were surprised to see Adudu and Probe, Mega Probe to be exact. Adudu had a smirk on his face as he clapped his hands slowly, probably impressed with the sight. "Great show."

"What are you doing here?" Gopal asked, glaring at them.

"Nothing." Adudu shrugged. "Just want to take the opportunity to attack all of you."

Before any of them could do anything, they were all hit with whatever they got. Fang winced and hissed at the pain. _Can we take a break?_. Suddenly, Fang could hear voices. He knew who they were but hearing Boboiboy Fire's voice turning from confused to anger meant something bad is gonna happen. And suddenly it got hot. Fang opened his eyes to see what was happening. He saw the others looking at the sky, Boboiboy Fire made a giant fireball that it was just to bright to continue looking. Not longer, the fireball wasn't in the sky anymore but coming towards Adudu and Mega Probe's direction. 

They all shielded their eyes from the explosion that happened. _Is it over?_ As he uncovered his eyes, everything was on fire again. But this time it doesn't seem to die out. It just continued burning and burning and he knew that they'll have to put it out themselves. _Wait what about Boboiboy?_ Fang's eyes widened in horror as he watched the boy slowly falling to the ground. The others too saw him and they quickly ran to catch him.

"Boboiboy!"

The person who caught him was Gopal. Everyone sighed in relief as Boboiboy Fire changed back into normal Boboiboy. _He's safe._ Boboiboy slowly opened his eyes, which alerted everyone. "Boboiboy are you okay?" Gopal asked immediately. 

Boboiboy groaned. "What? What happened? Why is there a lot of fire?"

Fang winced. "You transformed into Boboiboy Fire."

Boboiboy had a confused look. "Huh?" Fang watched as the boy's eyes widened as he took in the sight. "I did all of this?"

The disbelief in Boboiboy's voice him.

"You did it unintentionally." Gopal immediately said. "You fought with Adudu and Mega Probe just now."

Boboiboy looked around one last time before he gave himself a look Fang hated. A look of self hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for Fang's lullaby
> 
> Boboiboy has gotten tired  
> So close your eyes and sleep  
> It is good for your health to sleep early  
> Boboiboy is a good baby
> 
> I might edit this chapter in the near future.


End file.
